EVANGE-LIONHEART
by wini
Summary: Evangélion/FFVIII_____A lire d'urgence!! ^_^. Ce petit fanfic mélange deux univers parmi mes préférés. Il sagit d'une rencontre entre l'équipe de Shinji et la bande de Squall. Délires garantis!!
1. Chapitre 1: Rencontre

Kikou à tous, et voici un fanfic génial sur les univers d'Evangélion et de FFVIII. Bref, que du beau monde ! !  
  
Je tiens à préciser que, bien que parut sous mon pseudo, ce fanfic a été écrit par un copain à l'aide de mon frère, qui m'ont permis de la mettre sur ce site.  
  
Voilà. Bonne lecture à tous et SVP R&R ! !  
  
Ciao.  
  
Wini.  
  
  
  
EVANGE-LIONHEART  
  
  
  
Episode 1 : Seeds, Childrens : La rencontre.  
  
  
  
Eh, eh un petit fanfic sur FF VIII et Evangelion, un petit plaisir à écrire, un gros délire. Prenez votre temps pour  
  
lire et comprendre (ça part grave en vrille).Donc si vous êtes fan de l'un ou l'autre (fan extrémiste), je vous conseille de ne pas lire ce fanfic en pensant trouver une apologie. Ame sensible s'abstenir, merci et bonne lecture.  
  
Sachez que toute remarque, réflexion, injure, insulte sont bienvenues à :  
  
Shinji-et-Asuka@wanadoo.fr  
  
Fanfic by : SHETAS and PHIPHON  
  
Now, let's start :  
  
Note : les phrases entre ' ' sont les pensées des personnages,  
  
celles entre " " ou derrière un prénom sont des paroles,  
  
et celles entre [ ] sont des commentaires de l'auteur.  
  
  
  
Nous sommes sur la planète de Squall, Ultimecia la sorcière du futur a été anéantie grâce au  
  
courage de Squall et ses compagnons lors de la distorsion temporelle. En clair c'est paix sur la  
  
planète, la BGU seule fac encore opérationnelle avec Squall a sa tête, s'ennuie. Plus de guerre,  
  
donc plus de boulot. Justement le président d'Estar, Laguna pour ne pas le citer, convoque Squall  
  
et son équipe. Il les investit d'une mission novatrice et originale, un voyage dans l'espace avec  
  
pour but de trouver une vie extraterrestre, intelligente ça serait bien pour la communication,  
  
pasqu'une colonie de bête avec un QI de chou-fleur, c'est bien mais pas top. Donc le grand jour  
  
est arrivé, l'Hydre(Ragnarok de son vrai nom) doit décoller. Tout va bien, Squall, Selphie, Irvine,  
  
Linoa, Zell, Quistis embarquent. La mise à feu se passe tranquillement, les emmerdes débarquent  
  
après. Les emmerdes sont en fait Seifer, Raijin et Fujin qui se sont incrustés dans le naturel,  
  
résultat des tensions apparaissent entre ces neuf clampins de l'espace.  
  
Mais laissons de coté cette pseudo-expedition ethnico-scientifique pour s'intéresser à la Terre.  
  
Ville de Tokyo-3, c'est la tranquillité, les anges ont été extermines, le plan de complémentarité  
  
de l'homme débute. On conserve tout de même les pilotes d'Eva au cas où. Sinon l'homme retrouve  
  
un train de vie normal, personne n'est plus oblige de se cacher par crainte d'attaques d'ange.  
  
De retour dans l'Hydre, la vie part en couille, Linoa harcèle Squall [mon dieu c'est tout ce qu'elle  
  
sait faire, la conne.]Un petit extrait de la vie à bord :  
  
Linoa:- Squall c'est quoi le but de la mission ? Hein, dis, dis.  
  
Squall:- Me casse pas les burnes, prend un hochet et va jouer.  
  
Linoa:- Dis Squall, tu peux me passer ta bague pour que j'en fasse une identique ?  
  
Squall:- T'en as pas déjà une ?  
  
Linoa:- Si, mais j'en veux une deuxième.  
  
Squall:- Rah, tu vas me rendre fou !  
  
Linoa:- Bon, bon je m'en vais.  
  
Quistis se pointe.  
  
Quistis:- Coucou Squall, comment vas ?  
  
Squall:- Mal, y'a Linoa qu'est casse-couille.  
  
Quistis:- Au fait, Seifer s'est enferme et insulte tout le monde. Il veut voir personne.  
  
Squall:- C'est pas un problème, c'est même un avantage, laisse le dans son coin, on sera peinard.  
  
Arrive ensuite Zell. Il entre dans la discussion, tout en sautillant par tout.  
  
Zell:- Salut, Squall, comment qu'ça va ? Tu me prête ta Gunblade ?  
  
Squall:- C'est pas un jouet.  
  
Zell:- Allez Squall, soit sympa, tu me la prête ?  
  
Quistis:- Au fait Squall, je crois qu'il y a des bretzels en cuisine.  
  
L'oreille de Zell se dresse.  
  
Zell:- BRETZEL ? B-R-E-T-Z-E-L ? Chéris j'accours.  
  
En un clin d'œil, Zell détale plus vite qu'un lapin.  
  
Squall:- Bien joue Quistis, quelle belle attaque psychologique, félicitations.  
  
Quistis:- Merci pour tes compliments Squall, ils me vont droit au cœur.  
  
Au micro :  
  
"Squall, monte vite au pilotage, grouille-toi."  
  
Squall:- Selphie est au pilotage, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ?  
  
Quistis:- Je sais pas moi, y'a peut-être un problème.  
  
Squall et Quistis se rendent à la cabine de pilotage. Vision d'horreur.  
  
Squall:- Selphie, c'est quoi ce bordel !  
  
Selphie:- On a été entraîné dans un champ d'astéroïdes. C'est grave le système de navigation  
  
a été heurte, plus moyen de se repérer, on risque de dériver.  
  
Squall:- Le système de repérage des planètes fonctionne encore ?  
  
Selphie:- Oui.  
  
Squall:- Sélectionne la plus proche, et essaye de t'y rendre. OK ?  
  
Selphie:- Oui chef.  
  
Le danger passe, l'Hydre se dirige tant bien que mal vers la planète sélectionne. Le vaisseau se  
  
rapproche peu à peu de cette planète, son nom : la Terre. Entre dans l'atmosphère.  
  
A la NERV, MAGI a détecté la venue du vaisseau, c'est la panique[ici écoutez "Spending time in preparation"].  
  
L'alerte générale est donne, les civils ont pour ordre de se mettre aux abris prévus en cas d'attaques d'anges.  
  
Sur les radars de MAGI ont suit le vaisseau de Squall, de plus on fait appel aux quatre pilotes. Shinji, Asuka,  
  
Rei, Tôji se prépare, enfile leur plug-suit, Maya se charge de l'activation des Evas. Au même  
  
moment, l'Hydre se pose prés de Tokyo3 :  
  
Selphie:- Va y'avoir pas mal de réparation, j'espère que les autochtones pourront nous aider.  
  
Squall:- Y'a pas de problèmes, on a vu une ville, c'est qu'ils sont civilises !  
  
Selphie:- Je reste sceptique quant à ces propositions...  
  
Squall:- Tant pis, on va se séparer pour voir les environs. Selphie et Zell, vous venez avec moi.  
  
Quistis je te confie le commandement de l'autre troupe. Le mot d'ordre est sympathie,  
  
c'est ce que nous devons inspirer. Inutile de massacrer les gens dès qu'ils se pointent.  
  
Dans l'ombre, Seifer et ses deux acolytes préparent leur petit plan.  
  
Seifer:- Ils ne s'occupent pas de nous, profitons-en. Nous allons nous farcir Squall, et le hérisson  
  
et la petite excitée ! Ah, Ah, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !  
  
Raijin: 'L'est complètement atteint, le pauvre. Mais y'aura de la baston, cool j'y vais.'  
  
Les groupes des Seeds se dispersent après avoir activer l'antivol de l'Hydre.  
  
[Avec un véhicule comme ça, il vaut mieux avoir un putain d'antivol !]  
  
Au QG de la NERV :  
  
Misato:- Commandant aucune objection ?  
  
Gendô:- Non, si nous ne détruisons pas les anges nous n'avons pas d'avenir.  
  
Misato:- Bien, Eva 00, Eva 01, Eva 02, Eva 03, LANCEMENT!!  
  
[Ici écoutez "A step forward into terror".]  
  
Les Evas parviennent à la surface de Tokyo3, ils se mettent en route, leur cible n'est pas trop loin.  
  
Shinji est arme du fusil d'assaut, Asuka de sa lance, Rei du fusil à positron, et Tôji d'un fusil.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Squall se promène avec Selphie et Zell, Zell est heureux il gambade gaiement  
  
dans les champs, il coure après les vaches, [On s'écarte un peu, recentrons l'intérêt], quand tout à coup  
  
Seifer débarque :  
  
- Coucou Squall, prêt à déguster ? Tu vas méchamment morfler ma poule ! Seifer dégaine sa Gunblade.  
  
- Tu rêves des genoux mon coco, et pas de familiarité avec moi sale pute. IL dégaine lui aussi sa  
  
Gunblade [comme c'est original, non ?.]  
  
Ils s'élancent l'un contre l'autre, Gunblade en avant, le choc produit des étincelles.  
  
Seifer:- Réglons-ça une bonne fois pour toute !  
  
Squall:- Tu parles trop. Il décoche un formidable coup de pied dans les hanches de Seifer.  
  
Le combat reprend de plus belle, Raijin et Fujin fonçant de leur cote sur Selphie et Zell.  
  
Du cote des Evas, les quatre arrivent près de l'Hydre.  
  
Asuka:- C'est ça l'ange ? On dirait un vaisseau plutôt qu'autre chose.  
  
Shinji:- Faisons attention tout de même.  
  
Asuka:- J'y crois pas, le chouchou qui fais des remarques !  
  
Rei:- Maintenant que nous sommes assez proches Misato, de quelle couleur sont les ondes ?  
  
Maya:- Il n'y a pas d'ondes, la conclusion des trois supers ordinateurs MAGI est formelle, ce n'est  
  
pas un ange.  
  
Pendant toute cette parlote, Seifer et Squall en sont venus aux G-forces. Squall invoque Ifrit  
  
Seifer l'évite tant bien que mal. [Plutôt mal que bien mais c'est normal, on a faire à divine comédie,  
  
faut faire ce qu'on peut, c'est dur.]  
  
Maya:- Détection de source d'énergie inconnue près de l'endroit où vous vous trouvez.  
  
Misato:- Vous avez pour ordre de voir ce qui se passe, Eva 01, Eva 02, LANCEMENT!!  
  
[Merde ça je l'ai déjà dit, merde merde, je me chie dessus minablement, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, SHIT.]  
  
Selphie invoque à son tour Nosferatu, ça charcute chez Seifer and CO.  
  
Le combat fait rage, Seifer et Squall en sont finalement revenu aux Gunblade.  
  
Kling, klang, klung[verbe irrégulier au prétérit et au participe passe, vous apprendrez les cinquante premiers verbes  
  
irréguliers en anglais pour lundi, interro écrite.]  
  
Le combat prend une autre tournure quand les Evas se pointent pour voir qui dégage une telle source  
  
d'énergie. Squall qui s'énerve, fait son ultime limite( Leonheart) et expédie Seifer et ses acolytes au tapis.  
  
Quant aux Evas, dès qu'ils aperçoivent Ifrit et Nosferatu, se placent en position d'attaque.  
  
L'Eva 01 prend son fusil d'assaut et tire en rafale sur Ifrit, l'Eva 02 fonce à son tour sur Ifrit.  
  
Celui-ci ne tarde pas à riposter par une divine comédie, et Nosferatu enchaîne avec un Carpates Knight.  
  
A la NERV :  
  
Maya:- Dégagement d'énergie important au niveau des cibles. Ils vont riposter par des tirs énergétiques.  
  
Misato:- Evangelion dressez votre AT-Field.  
  
Evas:- Compris !  
  
Maya:- Les tirs ennemis passent au travers de l'AT-Field comme dans du beurre !  
  
Misato:- Quoi ?  
  
Maya:- L'armure est touchée, fusion du buste au premier degré.  
  
Misato:- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quel est le rapport de MAGI ?  
  
Maya:- MAGI se perd en conjonctures, les ondes varient entre toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.  
  
Ritsuko:- Impossible ! Et les Evangelions où en sont-ils ?  
  
Maya:- Shinji est immobilisé, et Asuka vient de perdre son cordon d'alimentation. Il lui reste 43 secondes.  
  
Ritsuko:- L'état de l'Eva 02 ?  
  
Maya:- Fusion du bras gauche, et rupture de l'armure au niveau de l'épaule. La chair est découverte.  
  
Misato:- La victoire semble impossible. Envoyez une équipe de secours pour récupérer les pilotes.  
  
Leur survie est notre mission à présent. Ritsuko, occupe-toi de la base je pars avec l'équipe.  
  
Maya:- Les cibles ont disparu, plus aucune émission d'énergie.  
  
Sur place :  
  
Squall:- C'était quoi que ces géants ?  
  
Selphie:- Ch'ais pas, mais y se sont fait méchamment rosser. Avec Ifrit et Nosferatu en plus. C'est pas solide.  
  
Squall:- Faut voir ça de plus près, y a peut-être des trucs à récupérer pour l'Hydre, non ?  
  
Selphie:- Ouais bonne idée, t'es vraiment génial Squall.  
  
Squall:- C'est peut-être pour ça que je suis chef de l'expédition, non ?  
  
Selphie:- C'est vrai que sous cet angle...  
  
Zell:- C'est pas tout ça, mais y a sûrement des bretzels.  
  
Squall:- Avec les robots ?  
  
Zell:- Oui, oui.  
  
Squall:' Complètement intoxique le pauvre'.  
  
Selphie:- Faut penser à attacher Seifer.  
  
Squall:- Bien, Zell tu t'en occupes.  
  
Zell:- Quoi ! Et les bretzels ?  
  
Selphie:- T'en auras plus tard.  
  
Les deux Seeds se dirigent vers les carcasses des Evas. Squall et Selphie s'approchent doucement des Evas.  
  
Tout à coup, un bruit de dépressurisation se fait entendre, les deux Seeds se mettent en garde.  
  
Shinji et Asuka sortent péniblement de leur entry-plug. Choc pour Squall et Selphie.  
  
Squall:- Merde, des gars sortent du robot !  
  
Asuka:- Non mais ça va pas non ? Tu m'as bien regardée, tu trouves que je ressemble à un mec ?  
  
Tu veux peut-être mon poing dans ta gueule !  
  
Shinji:- Calmes-toi Asuka.  
  
Asuka:- Toi me parles pas, idiot de Shinji.  
  
Shinji s'approche alors de Squall et Selphie.  
  
Shinji(à Squall et Selphie en chuchotant) : - Faites pas attention, elle est vénère parce qu'elle a perdu  
  
avec son Eva 02.  
  
Selphie:- Eva 02 ?  
  
Shinji:- Oui, le grand robot que vous avez bousillé...  
  
Squall:- Il suffit ! Nous ne nous sommes pas présenté. Je m'appelle Squall, elle Selphie, et vous ?  
  
Shinji:- Moi c'est Shinji, enchanté, elle c'est...  
  
Asuka:- Tais-toi Shinji. Je suis la grande Asuka, l'invincible, la meilleure pilote des Evas.  
  
A ces mots les deux Seeds éclatent de rire. Asuka se pointe devant Shinji et lui fout une baffe.  
  
Asuka:- C'est de TA faute si mon Eva est à terre. Idiot de Shinji.  
  
Shinji:- Désolé.  
  
Selphie:- Trêve de plaisanterie. Qu'est-ce que vous appelez Eva ?  
  
Shinji:- Ce sont les "robots" que vous voyez là.  
  
Selphie:- comment fonctionnent-ils ?  
  
Shinji:- Top-secret.  
  
Selphie:- Ca c'est de la réponse.  
  
Squall:- Tant pis, on n'est pas là pour ça, passons.  
  
Durant les explications entre pilotes et Seeds, c'est la banqueroute à la NERV.  
  
Eva 00 et Eva 03 sont rentrés, sain et sauf, mais MAGI a perdu le contact avec l'Eva 01 et 02.  
  
Le major Katsuragi a décidé de se rendre sur place avec les équipes de sauvetage, justement celles-ci arrivent sur place.  
  
Squall:- C'est quoi ces véhicules déboulant à vive, très vive, allure sur nous.  
  
Shinji:- Cela semble être les voitures de la NERV. Ils viennent pour nous.  
  
Asuka:- D'ailleurs j'aurais préféré qu'ils ne viennent pas.  
  
Squall(à Shinji) : - Toujours pas digéré la défaite.  
  
Shinji(à Squall) : - Toujours pas.  
  
Asuka:- Ah, y'a Misato qui débarque.  
  
Shinji:- Misato, aïe, c'est pas bon ça, pas du tout.  
  
Asuka:- Faudra faire avec.  
  
Misato(haletante, elle a couru un cent mètres) : - Les enfants vous allez bien ?  
  
Asuka et Shinji : - ON N'EST PAS DES ENFANTS.  
  
Misato(dévisageant les trois autres) : - C'est qui ?  
  
Shinji:- D'abord voici Squall, Selphie et Zell.  
  
Misato:- Enchantée, vous faites quoi ici ?  
  
Squall:- Mission de reconnaissance.  
  
Misato:- Bien, c'est pas tout ça, mais faut qu'on y aille.  
  
Misato(s'éloignant et sortant son portable):- Allô, ah Ritsuko, envoie des camions pour la réparation des Evas.  
  
Shinji:- Misato, que fait-on maintenant.  
  
Misato:- Eh bien, retournons au QG.  
  
Asuka:- Faut emmener les trois Zigotos, y sont partiellement responsables des dégâts sur les Evas.  
  
Misato:- Est-ce dont vrai ?  
  
Selphie:- Oui, c'est nous qui avons "tapé" sur les robots.  
  
Misato:- Dans ce cas, je vais vous demander de nous accompagner à la base. Vous êtes coupable de destruction  
  
, même partielle, de matériel militaire international.  
  
Squall:- C'est quoi ce délire ? Selphie t'aurais dû te taire. Nous refusons de nous faire emmener.  
  
Misato:' Quel homme de caractère ?'  
  
Misato:- Le suis désolée mais c'est le règlement.  
  
Squall:- Pas question que l'on se fasse juger par les dirigeants, aussi puissant soient-ils, d'une autre planète.  
  
Misato:- J'ai bien entendu, d'une autre planète ?  
  
Selphie:- Oui, nous venons d'une autre planète, ronde elle aussi.  
  
Méga grosse goutte sur tous les persos qui sont là en entendant Selphie.  
  
Selphie:- Quoi, j'ai dit une bêtise ?  
  
Squall:- Ca fait rien Selphie, c'est pas grave, t'as eu une enfance malheureuse, t'étais battue...  
  
Selphie:- Mais c'est pas vrai, on était avec Edéa, qui était très gentille avec nous.  
  
Misato:- Excusez-moi de vous déranger dans vos souvenirs de famille, mais si vous venez d'ailleurs,  
  
ça change tout vous êtes nos hôtes. Vous allez rentrer avec nous.  
  
Squall:- Il faut attendre nos compagnons, ils ne doivent pas être trop loin. Zell va les chercher.  
  
Selphie:- En attendant, expliquez-nous pourquoi vous nous avez attaqués.  
  
Misato:- On vous a pris pour des Anges, et MAGI ne savait pas ses prononcer.  
  
Selphie:- Des Anges ?  
  
Misato:- Oui des êtres étranges venus d'ailleurs qui veulent détruire l'Humanité avec un troisième impact.  
  
Selphie:- Troisième impact ?  
  
Misato:- C'est long à vous expliquer, le premier impact, on pense que c'est dû à un astéroïde, a détruit  
  
une première fois la vie sur Terre. Pas entièrement mais suffisamment pour créer un nouvel écosystème  
  
mondial. Les dinosaures la race qui occupait la planète a complètement disparu, il ne reste plus que des fossiles.  
  
Selphie:- Je comprends, et le deuxième ?  
  
Misato:- Un astéroïde qui s'est échoué au pôle Sud, et qui a provoqué une fonte importante des glaces.  
  
Selphie:- Intéressant, une histoire mouvementée.  
  
Misato:- Et vous votre planète ?  
  
Selphie:- Y'a bien eu une guerre noire, contre les sorciers.  
  
Squall:- Mais le plus dur a été d'éviter la destruction du monde par une sorcière qui voulait compresser le temps.  
  
Plus de passé, plus de présent, plus de futur, plus de temps. Et sans temps il n'y a plus d'espace.  
  
Misato:- Ca fait flipper.  
  
Zell qui a finit de ligoter Seifer et ses acolytes, a été chercher ses compagnons.  
  
Zell revient, en sautillant, avec Irvine, Quistis et Linoa.  
  
Squall:- C'est pas tout ça, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?  
  
Selphie:- Faut penser à récupérer Seifer et toute sa clique à claques.  
  
Shinji:- Misato, pourquoi y viendraient pas avec nous au QG ?  
  
Misato:- Deux minutes que je demande une autorisation au commandant Ikari.  
  
Deux petites minutes pour expliquer la situation, trois pour la permission et le couperet tombe.  
  
Misato:- C'est bon, y'a pas de problèmes. Vous pouvez venir.  
  
Squall:- Alors, on va s'organiser, Zell et Selphie avec moi, les trois autres vous chopper les trois clampins qui traînent  
  
et on se retrouve là-bas, OK ?  
  
Les Seeds en chœur : - Oui.  
  
Misato:- Bon, tout le monde dans les véhicules et au pas de course.  
  
Shinji:- Et les Evas ?  
  
Misato:- Des techniciens restent pour les réparer, on reviendra dans deux, trois jours avec vous pour les rapatrier.  
  
C'est ainsi que tout ce joli petit monde se dirigea prestement vers le QG de la NERV.  
  
  
  
Voilà c'est la fin du premier épisode, l'histoire est un peu longue à se mettre en place, c'est vrai, c'est toujours pareil.  
  
J'espère avoir capté votre attention, je ne sais pas quand le deuxième sortira(le plus tôt sera le mieux).  
  
Il faut remercier Phiphon pour l'idée originale.  
  
Shetas.  
  
  
  
Merci aux lecteurs d'avoir accordé du temps à ce fic vasouillard.  
  
Bonne lecture.  
  
Phiphon.  
  
  
  
Voilà, c'est fini pour le premier épisode ! ! Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? ? ?  
  
N'hésitez pas, exprimez-vous sur Evangelion-Leonheart grace à ce petit bouton jaune qui est en bas de l'écran et qui se sent souvent très seul ! ! ^_^  
  
Ciao.  
  
Wini. 


	2. Chapitre deux: Mega teuf!!

Et voici le chapitre deux tant attendu par ………… PERSONNE ! ?  
  
Comment ça ? Y'a pas un seul français qui soit fan d'Evangélion et de FFVIII sur ff.net ? Ou alors, c'est qu'ils ont trop la flemme pour reviewer ! Dans tous les cas, va falloir remédier à ça ! ! ^_^  
  
Bonne lecture à tous.  
  
Wini.  
  
Ah oui ! ! J'avais oublier de préciser lors du premier chapitre que ni Shetas, ni moi ne possédons les personnages d'Evangélion ou de FFVIII. Mais, on les empreinte juste pour cette fic ! !  
  
  
  
  
  
EVANGE-LIONHEART  
  
  
  
Episode 2 :  
  
  
  
Allez la suite, c'est parti ça va pulser... Bon résumons, Squall et les autres arrivent près de Tokyo 3 et la NERV envoie les Evas, c'est le carnage, tout le monde se réconcilie et ils partent à la NERV.  
  
Shetas.  
  
Note : les phrases entre ' ' sont les pensées des personnages,  
  
celles entre " " ou derrière un prénom sont des paroles,  
  
et celles entre [ ] sont des commentaires de l'auteur.  
  
Misato, les deux Childrens, Squall, Selphie et Zell sont dans le camion, en direction du QG de la NERV. Tout le monde se dévisage, l'ambiance est tendue, heureusement que Zell est là pour casser l'atmosphère...  
  
Zell:- Dites voir, madame Katsuragi, vous avez des bretzels là où on va ?  
  
Selphie et Squall se prennent la tête entre les mains.  
  
Misato:- Ne m'appelez pas madame, mais Misato ou si vous tenez réellement au protocole, Major Katsuragi.  
  
Zell:- OK et les bretzels ?  
  
Misato:- Oui on doit avoir ça...  
  
Zell se lève et bouge dans tous les sens, il fait des bonds, des crochets dans le vent.  
  
Misato(à Squall) : - Il est toujours comme ça ?  
  
Squall:- Toujours quand il est énervé...  
  
Misato:- C'est pas difficile à supporter ?  
  
Squall:- C'est extrêmement pénible, mais on s'y fait vite.  
  
Misato(qui regarde Zell) : - Ah ah...  
  
Zell finit par se rasseoir et le camion retombe dans un silence complet. Et enfin ils arrivent à la NERV.  
  
Quelques jours, environ quatre cinq, les différentes personnes font leurs connaissances avec les nouveaux venus.  
  
Pour ne pas surcharger le récit nous ne nous attarderons que sur les moments clés de ces 5 derniers jours.  
  
Premier jour :  
  
10h00, Q.G. de la NERV :  
  
Ritsuko arrive au centre de commandement. Maya est déjà là, elle est sur un ordinateur.  
  
Ritsuko:- Bonjour Maya.  
  
Maya:- Ah bonjour sempaï.  
  
Ritsuko:- Tu me préviendras quand les nouveaux seront là.  
  
Maya:- D'accord.  
  
10h30, QG de la NERV :  
  
Maya décroche un combiné.  
  
Maya:- Allô ? Oui, bien sûr, tout de suite. Madame ?  
  
Ritsuko:- oui Maya ?  
  
Maya:- C'est la sécurité, Monsieur Leonheart s'est levé, il se dirige par ici.  
  
Ritsuko:- Bien, j'ai justement quelques questions à lui poser.  
  
Maya:- OK.  
  
Peu de minutes après, Squall entre dans la salle.  
  
Ritsuko:- Ah monsieur Leonheart.  
  
Squall:- Appelez-moi Squall.  
  
Ritsuko:- Bien sur, voulez-vous me suivre.  
  
Maya:- Y'a pas de problèmes.  
  
Ils entrent dans une salle annexe. Ritsuko fait asseoir Squall et se pose en face de lui. La conversation s'engage.  
  
Ritsuko:- Alors Squall tu t'habitue ici ?  
  
Squall:- C'est un peu dur, il y a beaucoup de couloirs. Et beaucoup nous sont interdits...  
  
Ritsuko:- C'est normal, on ne peut pas se permettre de divulguer nos secrets.  
  
Squall:- Oui bien sur, mais je ne pense pas que vous vouliez me voir pour me parler de ça ?  
  
Ritsuko:- Oui c'est vrai, en fait je voudrai en savoir plus sur ce qui s'est passé hier.  
  
Squall:- Posez vos questions.  
  
Ritsuko:- Quelle puissance vous a permis d'endommager nos Evangelions ?  
  
Squall:- Cela doit être nos invocations.  
  
Ritsuko(qui sort un papier et un stylo) : - Qu'est-ce donc ?  
  
Squall:- Ce sont des divinités qui nous offrent leurs services.  
  
Ritsuko:- Divinités ?  
  
Squall:- Oui sorte d'esprit errant enfermés dans des objets, ce qui nous permet de les contacter quand nous voulons.  
  
Ritsuko:- C'est accessible à n'importe qui ?  
  
Squall:- Non, seulement si l'on a effectué l'apprentissage.  
  
Ritsuko:- OK, je te remercie Squall.  
  
Squall:- Si vous voulez d'autres renseignements, demandez à Selphie, elle s'y connaît plus que moi.  
  
Ritsuko:- D'accord Squall, va réveiller tes amis, et reviens ici, j'aimerai vous voir au complet. Après tu demanderas à Makoto de te faire visiter.  
  
11h00, QG de la NERV :  
  
Les Seeds sont réunis devant Ritsuko et Misato.  
  
Ritsuko:- Qui est Selphie Tilmit ?  
  
Selphie(s'avançant) : - C'est moi, pourquoi ?  
  
Ritsuko:- Je voudrais vous poser quelques questions.  
  
Selphie:- D'accord.  
  
Ritsuko:- Voulez-vous me suivre.  
  
Selphie:- Bien sur.  
  
Ritsuko:- Major Katsuragi, vous vous occuperez de nos hôtes.  
  
Misato:- Ca sera fait Docteur Akagi.  
  
Ritsuko et Selphie s'éloignent vers une autre pièce.  
  
Misato:- Qu'est-ce que vous diriez d'une visite de la maison ?  
  
Squall:- Pourquoi pas...  
  
13h00, cantine de la NERV :  
  
Les Seeds sont réunis à table, Selphie les a rejoint, Misato, Ritsuko et les Childrens sont aussi de la partie.  
  
Squall:- Sympa la visite.  
  
Selphie:- Dommage qu'on n'ait pas pu voir les géants de la dernière fois.  
  
Ritsuko:- Vous les avez salement amochés, c'est normal...  
  
Squall:- Au nom des Seeds, désolé.  
  
Misato:- C'était une très belle démonstration de votre puissance, j'aurai voulu être là pour voir le combat.  
  
Squall:- Ah oui, qu'est-ce que cela vous aurez apporter ?  
  
Misato:' Sévère la répartie, quelle virilité dans les propos.'  
  
Irvine:- Pas besoin d'être aussi sec, Squall, tu dois être galant avec ces ravissantes créatures...  
  
Asuka:- ...[Bizarre, n'est-ce pas.]  
  
Rei:- ....[Ca c'est déjà plus normal.]  
  
Shinji:' Yaouh quelle aisance dans son dialogue, il sait parler aux femmes.'  
  
Selphie:- Pas besoin de sortir ton numéro de gentlemen Irvine.  
  
Irvine:- Tu sais que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher devant de si jolies personnes.  
  
C'est alors que quelqu'un arrive à l'insu de tout le monde...  
  
Asuka(poussant un cri pire que strident) : - KKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAJJJJJJJJJJJJJIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zell(qui a tout pris dans les oreilles) : - Oui Squall tu m'appelles ?  
  
Squall(qui a des oreilles en bonnes conditions) : - Non.  
  
Zell:- C'est pas vrai c'est déjà les bretzels, on n'en est pourtant qu'à l'entrée...  
  
Selphie:- De quoi il parle ?  
  
Zell:- Toi aussi tu trouves ça bizarre, Selphie, que l'on mette du sucré en entrée ?  
  
Asuka:- Ah fermes-la !  
  
Kaji:- Tiens en voilà du beau monde, Misato tu es toujours aussi ravissante.  
  
Asuka:' GRRRRRRRRG, ROAARRR, BLUBLUBLUB[Ca bouillonne méchant ici]'  
  
Asuka:' Et les auteurs, c'est quoi ces intrusions dans mes pensées ? C'est quoi ce délire ?'  
  
Les auteurs : - Ben faut ce qui faut...  
  
Asuka:' C'est pas le roman, 1984, de H.G Wells ici. C'est un fic à vocation comique.'  
  
Les auteurs : - C'est pour ça que l'on vient dans tes pensées.  
  
Asuka:' J'ai dit à vocation comique mais c'est loin de l'être...'  
  
Les auteurs : - C'est pas parce que t'es l'héroïne de NGE que tu peux te la jouer, ici c'est un fic alors t'obéit.  
  
VLAM, une baffe à chaque auteur.  
  
Les auteurs : - Bon d'accord, on fera attention la prochaine fois.  
  
Un auteur(à l'autre) : - Putain elle tape dure, elle m'a fait mal.  
  
L'autre auteur(au premier) : - Elle m'a arrache le piercing à l'arcade.  
  
Un auteur : - Elle aurait pu te broyer les c....  
  
L'autre auteur : - Argh ou pire encore, un prince Albert avec la perceuse à Boulard.  
  
Pour des raisons de bien-être, nous nous permettons d'arrêter cette discussion sado-maso, merci de votre compréhension.  
  
Reprenons l'histoire.  
  
Misato:- Kaji !  
  
Kaji:- Oui c'est bien moi, mais qui sont ces déesses attablées ici présentement ?  
  
Ritsuko:- Kaji tu ne changeras donc jamais. Ce sont des habitants d'une autre planète.  
  
Kaji:- Bon pour faire connaissance, je propose une petite fiesta ce soir.  
  
Misato:- Bien sur bonne idée, où ?  
  
Kaji:- Mais chez toi, quelle question.  
  
Misato:- Quoi??????  
  
Kaji:- Bon c'est décidé, à ce soir.  
  
Misato:- C'est pas vrai, ça n'arrive qu'à moi...  
  
Squall:- Te laisses pas aller Misato, c'est juste une petite fête.  
  
Zell:- Faut qu'il y ait des bretzels.  
  
Irvine:- Et des jeunes demoiselles...  
  
Linoa:- Et des jeux de société...  
  
Tout le monde : -...  
  
GROS SILENCE PESANT.  
  
Misato(à Squall) : - Elle sort d'où ?  
  
Squall(à Misato) : - Je ne sais pas, mais vous verrez vous vous y habituerez.  
  
Le repas se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Zell parlait de bretzels[Dont il ne voit jamais la couleur.], Linoa de  
  
connerie et d'autres, Selphie d'armes, Irvine de fille, Squall se taisait[à la manière de Rei], Quistis donnait des cours  
  
comme à la fac de Balamb, c'est à peu près tout pour le repas du midi.  
  
14h30,Ecole de Shinji :  
  
Hikari:- Bon levez-vous que je vous présente les invités.  
  
La classe obéit.  
  
Hikari:- Voici donc Squall, Irvine, Quistis, Linoa, Selphie et ...Et...  
  
Zell:- Zell.  
  
Hikari:- C'est cela, ils resteront provisoirement dans notre ville et suivront nos cours. Mais en attendant, ils répondront à vos questions.  
  
Hikari retourne s'asseoir. Squall prend la parole et explique d'où viennent- ils.  
  
Tôji(à Kensuke) : - Eh, Kensuke, t'as repere la mignonne en bleue ?  
  
Kensuke(à Tôji) : - Linoa qu'elle s'appelle...  
  
Tôji(") : - Oui et bien je la trouve trop canon.  
  
Kensuke(") : - Et Hikari ?  
  
Tôji:- Oh, laisse béton, j'accroche plus avec Linoa.  
  
Ce que malheureusement ne savait pas Tôji, c'est que Hikari avait tout entendu.  
  
A la pause de l'après-midi :  
  
Tôji:- J'y vais Kensuke, tu m'accompagnes ?  
  
Kensuke:- Et qu'est-ce que je ferais, je tiendrais la chandelle ?  
  
Tôji:- Y'en a une qui est trop calée niveau armes...  
  
Kensuke:- Sérieux ? Je viens.  
  
Et les deux compères se dirigèrent vers le groupe des Seeds et engagèrent rapidement la conversation. Il fut convenu que tous se retrouveraient le soir même chez Misato pour la fête.  
  
21h00, Appartement de Misato :  
  
Shinji:- Misato, pensez-vous qu'il est nécessaire d'avoir acheté tant de packs de bière ?  
  
Misato:- Bien sur, sans alcool la fête est plus molle.  
  
Asuka:- C'est vrai quoi Shinji, vingt packs c'est rien.  
  
Shinji:- Oui mais y a les bouteilles d'alcool fort... Quatre bouteilles de saké, cinq de whisky, trois de tequila, dix de malibu sept de pissang, cinq de pastis, huit de gin, sept de vodka...  
  
Misato:- Venu tout droit de Marseille.  
  
Shinji:- ...  
  
Asuka:- Ca va être la fête ce soir. Ce soir chez Misato c'est soirée disco, tu tululut, gratuit pour les filles, vingt balles pour les garçons.  
  
Shinji:- Holà, t'enflammes pas, pas besoin de nous faire la complète de Boris.  
  
Misato:- Shinji n'a pas tort, d'ailleurs j'ai trouve des C.D. d'agrément.  
  
Asuka:- Montre... Mais ce sont nos musiques !  
  
Misato:- Exactement. Maya c'est servi de MAGI pour le faire ce C.D., toutes les musiques, celle de ton arrivée, celle de la préparation au combat, etc.  
  
Shinji:- Ca va changer de la routine...  
  
Ding-dong talalapita.  
  
Misato:- Tiens on sonne... [Ingénieuse comme remarque.]  
  
Shinji:- Tu as changé de sonnette.  
  
Asuka:- Elle est toute zarb.  
  
Misato:- Ecoutez elle change de temps en temps.  
  
Ding-dong goulouspatirc.  
  
Misato:- Classe non ? Ecoutez y en a d'autres...  
  
Ding-dong piloutouyo. Ding-dong aqualamenta. Ding-dong purikarika.  
  
Shinji:- Misato, je pense qu'ils s'impatientent.  
  
Asuka:- Bah alors baka t'attends quoi ?  
  
Shinji sous les remarques coure à la porte ouvrir. Et là, c'est le délire tout le monde débarque et envahit l'appart.  
  
Shinji fait le portier, prend les manteaux, les accroche, et après avoir réceptionné tout le monde, décide de s'occuper du bar.  
  
Asuka quant à elle, a mis les C.D. d'Evangelion[pour les heureux qui les possèdent, mettez les en boucles...].  
  
Les Seeds se sont installés dans le salon, en majeure partie, sur le canapé, sauf Zell, qui gigote partout. [ Décidément il a des vers au cul...]  
  
Les autres, Childs, Kaji, Tôji, Kensuke, Hikari se sont partagé les chaises, ma foi confortable si l'on rajoute des coussins...  
  
Misato:- Bon on va pas rester comme ça ! Y a de la boisson, ça va être soirée dépouille !  
  
Seeds:- Yeah !  
  
Shinji:- Je fais le barman...  
  
Asuka:- Moi je fais pas la serveuse... Mais je bois !  
  
Misato:- Voilà qui est bien dit !  
  
Kaji:- A boire tavernier ou j'encule le chien !  
  
Asuka:- Mais on n'a pas de chien !  
  
Misato:- T'inquiètes pas avec ce que tu vas boire, tu vas en voir des chiens...  
  
Shinji:- Et si t'en vois pas, tu te rattraperas sur le pingouin.  
  
Misato:- Non, il va boire avec nous. Shinji, au bar, fais péter les binouzes !  
  
Ainsi le groupe se dirige prestement vers la cuisine, l'heure est pour l'instant aux bières. [Avec autant de packs, vaut mieux que ca commence comme ça...]  
  
Les minutes passent, les canettes vides s'empilent. Voilà qu'Asuka s'entraîne à brise canette, elle s'en saisit d'une et l'explose avec son poing, ce qui a pour effet de faire pâlir Shinji. Les discussions s'installent et les groupes se forment... Kensuke écoute avec ses yeux grands ouverts les paroles de Selphie sur les armes qu'elle connaît. Linoa est avec Tôji, qui ma foi s'acharne à la draguer, ils sont donc en train de jouer au monopoly édition Tokyo-3.  
  
Rei qui n'a rien à dire, rien à faire, s'est mise dans un coin et fait le lampadaire, Hikari désespérée l'aide dans sa tâche ardue.  
  
Shinji prépare des cocktails et s'amuse comme un petit fou au petit chimiste, voilà que débarque des clients pour lui.  
  
Misato:- Alors Shinji, tu nous propose quoi ?  
  
Squall:- Ouais on veut du fort !  
  
Shinji:- Une décapeuse, ça vous dit ?  
  
Kaji:- Ma foi, pourquoi pas ?  
  
Shinji se saisit de trois verres de dix centilitres, se retourne et fait ses petits mélanges en cachette. Il se retourne et, sourire aux lèvres, il offre aux trois "clients" leur boisson.  
  
Kaji:- Pourquoi servit dans un verre noir ?  
  
Shinji:- C'est pour la beauté de la nuit !  
  
Squall:- Trèves de paroles, buvons.  
  
Ils se saisissent de leur verre et leurs yeux se noient dans la noirceur de la boisson.  
  
Shinji:- Buvez cul sec, conseil d'ami.  
  
Kaji:- le petit a raison. Allez courage!  
  
Et hop les trois verres sont portés aux lèvres simultanément, la glotte déglutit goulûment...  
  
Les réactions, quant à elles, ne se font pas attendre.  
  
Misato rougit, son visage semble en feu. Kaji se tient le ventre, ses yeux sont à la limite de sortir des orbites. Squall semble regarder dans le vide, sa bouche s'ouvre et se ferme comme un poisson.  
  
Shinji:- Alors c'est bon ?  
  
Kaji(d'une voix de mort) : - Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
  
Misato(toussotant) : - Qu'est-ce qu'y a dedans ?  
  
Shinji- Eh bien, un tiers de whisky, un tiers de vodka, un tiers d'absinthe et un autre tiers d'alcool à brûler.  
  
Squall:- Putain, si avec ça j ai pas vingt grammes d'alcool dans le sang après ça...  
  
Kaji:- Tu veux plutôt dire que t'auras vingt milligrammes de sang par litre d'alcool.  
  
Misato:- En tout cas, merci, ça nous remet sur les rails.  
  
Et les trois gais[J'ai dit gais pas gay, compris, pas de discrimination.]lurons partirent, franchement zizagant, au salon se marrer.  
  
L'ambiance dans le salon était bien folklorique elle aussi. Selphie et Kensuke, qui avaient bien tapé dans les bières, venaient de décider de partir chercher un magasin d'armes en ville, à vingt-trois heures passées.  
  
Irvine tchatchait Asuka, qui était bien atteint par les bières et les "tornado spike", spécialité d'Irvine, alcool de fleur de palmier plus grenadine. Asuka avait tendance à acquiescer sur tout ce que disait Irvine. On savait comment aller finir la soirée pour eux deux... Et surtout où...  
  
Zell, complètement torché, frustré de ne pas trouver de bretzel à déguster décide de se les faire soi-même dans la cuisine, il débarque dans la pièce et jarte Shinji. Celui-ci décide de ne rien dire, il va donc faire un tour au salon et s'aperçoit du carnage, qui ne fait que commencer d'ailleurs. Linoa et Tôji joue à chat en se lançant des canettes, la plus part s'explose sur les murs, laissant des marques assez profondes et des éruptions de gouttelettes de bière sur le papier peint.  
  
Misato et en train de trinquer avec Pen², Squall et Kaji sont morts de rire. Quistis, elle, s'entraîne au fouet sur les cadavres. Shinji remarque que Kensuke et Selphie ne sont pas dans les parages, il va donc aux renseignements. Il s'approche tout d'abord de Quistis.  
  
Shinji:- Ca va Quistis. T as pas vu Kensuke et Selphie ?  
  
Quistis:- Tiens canette, subit la dure loi de la vie, subit ta mort.  
  
Et le fouet claque en explosant sur le coté la canette(heureusement) vide. Shinji regarde longuement Quistis qui continue son délire.  
  
Shinji:- Ca fait rien Quistis. C'est pas grave, je demanderais à quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
Shinji:' Qui est-ce qui semble encore clean ici ?'  
  
Shinji parcoure la salle des yeux, et enfin son regard se pose sur Rei qu'il a remarque dans un coin. Il avait tout d'abord cru rêver en voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas mais il avait reconnu son visage impassible[Pour ne pas dire carrément inexpressif...].  
  
Shinji:- Ca va Rei ?  
  
Rei:- ...  
  
Shinji:- Ouh ouh Rei ?  
  
Rei:- ...  
  
Shinji(joignant la parole à l'action) : - Je vais débrancher la prise du lampadaire, ça ira mieux...  
  
Rei(D'un ton plus que neutre) : - Merci Ikari.  
  
Shinji:- Je vais aller à l'essentiel. T'as pas vu Kensuke et Selphie ?  
  
Rei:- Ils sont partis en villes à la recherche d'un magasin d'armes.  
  
Shinji:- Merci Rei.  
  
Avant de quitter Rei, Shinji rebrancha Rei, euh non, je veux dire le lampadaire, : -)...  
  
C'est dans cette orgie[Le sexe en moins] que la sonnette retentit, seul Shinji, encore lucide l'entendit, il se dirigea donc vers la porte.  
  
Shinji:' Ce sont peut-être Kensuke et Selphie qui ont compris que c'était fermé à cette heure-ci... Ou peut-être les voisins qui viennent se plaindre, c'est vrai que la musique d'Evangelion va fort... Vivement Magmadiver que je danse un peu.'  
  
Shinji finit par arriver à la porte et ouvrit.  
  
Voix(bien grave) : - Sarah Connor ?  
  
Shinji:- Non, c'est à coté...  
  
Et Shinji referma la porte, et revint dans le salon, contempler le carnage...  
  
Voix(de dehors) : - Sarah Connor ?  
  
Shinji:- Qui veut un cocktail ?  
  
Autre voix(aussi de dehors) : - Oui ?  
  
Irvine:- Asuka et moi sommes chaud pour une autre boisson.  
  
Bruits de tirs de dehors, exactement un berreta, calibre douze[Si cela avait été un colt python, j'aurai écrit déflagration...]  
  
Shinji:- Bien, alors faudra pas faire attention à Zell...  
  
Shinji se dirigea vers la cuisine, suivi d'Irvine et Asuka, il entendait leurs paroles...  
  
Irvine:- Non, personne ne peut comprendre la solitude d'une balle...  
  
Asuka:- Même pas moi ?  
  
Irvine:- Si toi tu le peux...  
  
Shinji arrêta d'écouter cette discussion de minitel-rose. Arrivé en cuisine, il proposa une "tour infernale" aux deux tourtereaux.  
  
Irvine:- Ca dépend c'est quoi ?  
  
Shinji:- Et bien dans un verre de trente centimètres, il y a un fond de gin, et au-dessus sont superposées des rondelles de citron et d'orange.  
  
Asuka:- Go le chouchou, fait péter le cocktail.  
  
Shinji:- C'est parti.  
  
Le temps de préparer les cocktails, Kensuke entra dans la cuisine. Dès que Shinji eut fini, celui-ci lui demanda une scie sauteuse.  
  
Shinji:- Une quoi ?  
  
Kensuke:- Une scie sauteuse, un tiers vodka, un tiers pêche, un tiers malibu, ca me remettra de mes émotions...  
  
Shinji:- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est Selphie ?  
  
Kensuke(sirotant son verre) : - Eh bien comme on trouvait rien d'ouvert...  
  
Shinji:' A cette heure ci c'est normal...'  
  
Kensuke:- Eh bien Selphie a décide de péter la vitre d'un magasin, ce qui a déclenché l'alarme. Et finalement elle a pris un fléau.  
  
Shinji:- Je l'ai paumée en chemin, vu qu'elle avait l'air contente de sa nouvelle acquisition, ça m'étonnerais pas qu'elle soit partie l'essayer sur des passants...  
  
Quistis débarqua dans la cuisine pour une boisson, ce qui mit Kensuke en émoi.  
  
Kensuke:- Oh, un fouet, oserais-je ?  
  
Quistis:- Quoi donc ?  
  
Kensuke:- Vous demander de me fouetter avec, ce serait le pied...  
  
Quistis:- Y'a pas de problème, moi aussi je suis branché SM.  
  
Kensuke(qui rampe aux pieds de Quistis) : - Faites de moi votre esclave !  
  
Quistis:- Alors, t'as pas intérêt à me désobéir, sinon gare...  
  
Kensuke(qui lèche les pieds de Quistis) : - Oui maîtresse...  
  
Quistis:- Si je te prends à jouir sans mon autorisation, tu vas dérouiller...  
  
Après cette discussion, les deux s'éloignèrent vers une des chambres, Kensuke tenu en "laisse" par Quistis.  
  
Shinji après ce spectacle n'eut plus rien envie de faire, tout lui semblait répugnant à ses yeux... C'est la qu'il entendit les cris de Misato, il courut au salon.  
  
Misato:- J'ai une idée pour terminer la soirée ?  
  
Squall:- Quoi donc ?  
  
Misato:- Un concours...  
  
Zell:- De quoi ?  
  
Shinji:- T'as fini tes bretzels ?  
  
Zell:- Non, tout à cramer... Faudra que tu nettoies tout Shinji, et y a plus d'œufs, ni de farine, ni de lait...  
  
Misato:- Vous me laisser finir !  
  
Kaji:- T'énerves pas, dis-nous tout...  
  
Misato:- Il reste des packs à finir donc celui qui en boira le plus et bien...  
  
Tous en cœur : - Oui ?  
  
Misato:- ... De faire ce qu'il veut avec moi...  
  
La plupart fut abasourdie par cette idée... Mais d'autres furent enthousiasmés... Donc Kaji, Squall, Zell, Irvine, Asuka, Pen², Tôji se préparèrent...  
  
Pendant la préparation du concours, on pouvait entendre des bruits de fouet et des cris de souffrance [jouissance ?].  
  
La première partie du concours fut expéditive, les non-motivés, ou les bien atteint déjà, se firent larguer rapidement...  
  
La finale se fit entre Squall et Kaji...  
  
Au terme d'un long effort, d'une longue épreuve, et d'une résistance inouïe à "ginette"[le cri qui galette, :-), n'est-ce pas Phiphon? Si tout à fait... :-o]  
  
Donc je disais que la victoire fut remportée après moult et moult difficultés par :  
  
(tadadadadadadadadadadadammmmmmmmmmmmmmm) [Roulement de tambour...]  
  
***************************SQUALL***************************  
  
  
  
Fin du deuxième épisode.  
  
Enfin terminer, entrepris il y a ma foi deux mois, cet épisode touche à sa fin, l'histoire peut vous sembler décousue, et c'est normal ! Eh oui, grâce au plan de Phiphon qui ne possède aucun trou[genre comment je lutte à chaque fois pour raccorder les événements...] et bien c'est pas facile... Je devrais arrêter de me plaindre...  
  
Bon le deuxième épisode est fini[je me répète...], le troisième va pouvoir commencer, avec de l'action, du rire, des cascades, des femmes à poils[Ca va être dur pour le dernier, mais de toutes façons comme c'est un fic écrit, vous aurez pas d'images... Toutefois ceux qui désirent des femmes à poils, je leur conseillerais de taper-le  
  
mot clé sur n'importe quel moteur de recherche...]. Le premier épisode est la présentation des persos, le deuxième la mise en relation de ceux-ci, donc tout ce que vous venez de lire est une condition nécessaire mais non suffisante pour qu'un espace vectoriel soit dit préhilbertien... Que ceux qui sont lycanthrophile nous écrivent, merci...  
  
Bon je pars dans toutes les directions... Que dire de plus ? Eh bien je pense que c'est vous, lecteurs qui en parler  
  
le mieux, donc n'hésitez pas :  
  
Pour écrire : deux adresses : Shetas@wanadoo.fr et Phily@wanadoo.fr  
  
Passons aux remerciements : Tous les lecteurs qui tentent de suivre ces tordus d'auteurs... Nous leurs adressons beaucoup de mercis...  
  
Shetas remercie personnellement les lecteurs qui nous écriront...  
  
Et puis bonne continuation...  
  
PS: L'image de tous les participants de ce fic est complètement déformée, et c'est normal, au risque de me répéter, nous sommes des tordus mais nous espérons que certains apprécieront  
  
Shetas.  
  
Phifon (qui fait sa première apparition comme co-auteur) remercie Shetas pour avoir fait quelque chose de cette idée lancée au hasard au début.  
  
Je pense que l'on ne les remerciera jamais assez: vous, les lecteurs assidus (pour ceux qui trouve ça long, sachez que la mise en situation fut laborieuse et que pour l'action les émotions et surtout le delire vont arriver au prochain numéro). Alors pour vous, je ferai chier Shetas durant les cours pour qu'il se magne le cul.  
  
Remerciement pour Antony, Scoubedo(bedo) pour me suporter comme voisin et binôme, Shetas (encore lui), Lebenkier, Haricot-Blanc, Benji et tout le groupe Geckos Verdict qui me permet d'exercer mes maigres talents de batteur.  
  
Phifon.  
  
  
  
Voilà, c'est fini pour l'instant ! ! Alors, z'en pensez quoi ? ?  
  
Ciao.  
  
Wini. 


	3. Chapitre trois: Reveil difficile !

Hello boys and girls ! ! Bon, voilà, comme Shetas s'est enfin décidé à me donner la suite de E-L, je la met sur ff.net. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien à quoi ça sert de la mettre, vu qu'il semble qu'il y ait personne qui la lit ! !  
  
C'est pas grave {-_-} ! !  
  
Bon, au cas où y aurait des gens qui lisent cette fic, je me tais et vous laisse lire….  
  
Bonne lecture à tous !  
  
Ciao.  
  
Wini.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer : Bien entendu, Evangélion et FFVIII ne sont ni à Shetas, ni à moi. Sinon, vous croyez franchement que je serais là, en train d'écrire des fics ? ^_^  
  
  
  
EVANGE-LIONHEART  
  
  
  
épisode 3 :  
  
  
  
Bonjour voici une nouvelle soirée qui s'amorce... Cette dernière soirée avant la reprise des cours...  
  
Ne soyons pas triste c'est notre voie, hein Phiphon ?  
  
Bon parlons peu mais parlons bien !  
  
Ce fic est un délire de notre part, donc attention il faut le prendre au moins au cinquième degré (plus si vous voulez mais attention à ne pas vous brûler...). Désolé c'est plus fort que moi, commençons voulez-vous.  
  
Note : les phrases entre ' ' sont les pensées des personnages,  
  
celles entre " " ou derrière un prénom sont des paroles,  
  
et celles entre [ ] sont des commentaires de l'auteur.  
  
  
  
Appartement de Misato, 7h56 am:  
  
Rei:- Je pense que vous n'avez plus besoin de lumière... Je vais donc déjeuner et partir en cours...  
  
Hikari:- Je pense faire la même chose, il serait mal vu qu'une déléguée arrive en retard !  
  
Shinji:- C'est ma foi une fort bonne idée! Je vais tous les réveiller!  
  
Shinji se saisit d'une poêle et d'une cuillère.  
  
Shinji:- Vous pouvez sortir de votre léthargie, les cours commencent dans...  
  
Shinji laisse tomber la poêle dans un bruit fracassant, regarde sa montre.  
  
Shinji:- 24 minutes.  
  
C'est alors que s'amorce le réveil [non pas de Rei...] des pauvres fêtards paillards.  
  
Shinji et les deux ex-lampadaires se mettent en mouvement, et plus précisément se dirigent vers la porte. Un cri de bonne journée retentit dans l'appartement encore fumant de la dernière soirée.  
  
Selphie est la première à se lever, au sens premier du terme, elle secoue sa tête, visiblement c'est la gueule de bois. Avec des yeux demi-clos, elle tente d'observer la pièce, heureusement que son regard ne s'attarde pas sur tous les cadavres car elle aurait pas fini. Elle finit par remarquer Kaji, et shoote dedans.  
  
Selphie:- Debout!  
  
Kaji(remuant fortement):- Pas si fort, mon crâne...  
  
Selphie:- Oui moi aussi... Où sont les autres?  
  
Kaji se pose sur son séant, masse ses yeux et marmonne dans ses dents...  
  
Kaji:- Misato et l'autre dans la chambre de Misato... Quistis et le petit Kensuké, sûrement dans la chambre de Shinji. Et Asuka et l'autre beau gosse qui se la pète dans la chambre d'Asuka. Maintenant laisse moi dormir.  
  
Après avoir débité ses paroles, Kaji s'effondre de sommeil.  
  
Selphie décide d'aller se barbouiller la tête de flotte, ca la rafraîchira pense-t-elle. Elle tombe sur Linoa et Tôji dans la baignoire. Elle lève le pied et shoote dedans.  
  
Puis elle part pour la chambre d'Asuka, qu'elle réveille encore une fois par des coups de pieds, méthode qu'elle réitère sur Squall...  
  
Peu de temps après le départ de Shinji, environ dix minutes, tout l'appart est en ébullition...  
  
Tout ce petit monde se retrouvera en cours pour pioncer sur la table au grand dédain de Hikari.  
  
Les deux jours suivant seront caractérisés par la visite de la ville.  
  
J avais dit cinq jours mais bon se sera juste trois jours.  
  
QG de la NERV, 11h00:  
  
Tous les écrans de MAGI s'allument, la sirène d'alarme retentit dans tous les couloirs et pièces du Géofront.  
  
Ritsuko:- Que se passe-t-il?  
  
Maya:- MAGI a détecté une forme se déplaçant vers Tokyo-3. Attendez, la longueur d'onde est bleue, c'est un ange!  
  
Ikari:- Prévenez les Childrens.  
  
Makoto:- Oui.  
  
Les Childrens finissent par arriver, suivis des Seeds.  
  
Squall:- Si les Seeds peuvent être d'une quelconque aide, sachez que vos ordres seront exécutés.  
  
Ritsuko:- Vous arrivez à temps pour la liaison visuelle.  
  
Maya pianote rapidement sur son clavier, l'image apparaît nette.  
  
Squall:- C'est pas possible, c'est une erreur!  
  
Maya:- MAGI est formel, voici l'ennemi.  
  
Linoa:- Tiens on dirait notre vaisseau.  
  
Selphie:- Bien sur que oui, c'est Ragnarok...  
  
Misato:- Les paroles suffisent, l'heure est à l'action. Les Childrens sont- ils prêts?  
  
Shinji, Rei et Asuka:- Oui.  
  
Misato:- Eva, lancement!  
  
Les Evas sortent, se postent en embuscade de manière à intercepter l'ange. Rei est armée d'un fusil à positron de semi-puissance, Asuka de sa lance et Shinji d'un fusil d'assaut.  
  
C'est alors qu'au QG, Fuyutsuki arrive en courant dans la pièce.  
  
Ikari:- Que se passe-t-il professeur Fuyutsuki?  
  
Fuyutsuki:- C'est tragique! La Seele a fait scission avec la NERV!  
  
Gendô:- Quoi!?  
  
Fuyutsuki:- Ils se sont aperçus que l'ange n'était pas prévu sur les manuscrits de la mer morte, ils ont décidés d'envahir la NERV.  
  
Gendô:- Et comment comptent ses vieillard s'y prendre?  
  
Fuyutsuki:- Ils se servent de l'ONU et des USA, d'après mes sources, l'invasion est prévue et le débarquement est amorcé!  
  
Gendô s'énerve, tape du poing sur la table et se met à crier ses ordres.  
  
Squall décide, avec l'accord d'Ikari, d'aller contenir les marines. l4aide est acceptée de bon cœur.  
  
Pendant cette discussion, l'ange est arrivé au terme de son voyage, le voilà maintenant à Tokyo-3.  
  
L'embuscade semble une bonne tactique, Rei tire sur le vaisseau, qui se dirige donc sur elle en larguant ses missiles. Se rapprochant en rasant le sol, Asuka saute et frappe de sa lance. L'AT-Field, puissant, arrête le coup, l'ange s'en prends maintenant à l'Eva 02. Les deux autres Evas courent à la rescousse d'Asuka.  
  
Le combat au corps à corps fait rage, Ragnarok se fait maîtriser.  
  
La joie envahit le QG, quand tout à coup le vaisseau entre en luminescence.  
  
Maya:- L'ange quitte Ragnarok! Attention!  
  
LA mise en garde parvient trop tard, car l'ange s'introduit dans l'Eva 02. Un cri de souffrance envahit les haut-parleurs du QG, provoquant l'horreur au sein des personnes présentes. Les Evas 00 et 01 sont tout à coup projetés sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, quant à Ragnarok, il redevient le vaisseau qu'il était.  
  
Irvine:- Squall, j'y vais que tu me donnes la permission ou non, Asuka a besoin de moi!  
  
Fuyutsuki:- Ca y est les marines ont débarqués, c'est l'infanterie légères qui arrive en premier. Ils sont à 20 minutes d'ici.  
  
Squall:- Très bien, nous montons récupérer Ragnarok, et nous mettons en route.  
  
Les Evas 00 et 01 se mettent de nouveau en position de combat, mais l'Eva 02 bouge anormalement et commence à les maîtriser. C'est alors qu'Irvine débarque sur le toit  
  
d'un immeuble, non loin du combat, sa fureur est telle qu'il entre en furie, et commence à tirer des balles pulsars. L'ange ne peut résister à cette assaut foudroyant. Il faiblit de plus en plus. L'Eva 00 se rapproche d'Irvine, qui dés sa limite terminée saute sur son dos.  
  
Irvine parvient à ouvrir l'entry-plug et s'y introduit en éjectant la pauvre Rei en lui donnant un coup de pied au cul.[C'est depuis ce temps là que le bon apôtre...]  
  
Maya:- La synchro est à 100%!  
  
Ritsuko:- Il possède un énorme potentiel!  
  
Gendô:- Vas-y, détruits ta cible.  
  
Irvine:- Pas question, Asuka est dedans.  
  
Shinji:- Il a raison.  
  
Squall parvient à atteindre Ragnarok avec Selphie, il s'introduit à l'intérieur et fait chauffer les moteurs.  
  
L'Eva 02 a retrouvé ses esprits, et se dirige vers l'Eva 00, un combat se prépare. Ils s'arment tous les deux du progressif knife. L'Eva 02 dresse son AT-Field et le combat commence. Squall, dans son vaisseau, s'envole, excité au combat par Misato qui lui promet de la bière à volonté.  
  
C'est alors qu'une rébellion se déclare à l'intérieure du QG. Kaji dépité par les événements a décidé de pirater MAGI.  
  
Maya:- Quelqu'un s'introduit dans les systèmes de MAGI! Il tente d'effacer les programmes.  
  
Ritsuko se joint à Maya dans sa lutte. Le téléphone sonne, Fuyutsuki décroche.  
  
Fuyutsuki:- Les services spéciaux se sont rebellés derrière Kaji! C'est l'émeute!  
  
Gendô:- Joignez les Seeds, et assigner leur la mission de mater cette révolte. Fermez les salles, toutes les salles, ça ralentira l'avancée.  
  
Misato:- Pourquoi ne pas utiliser le programme M.A.S ?  
  
Ritsuko:- C'est bon, le pirate a été neutralisé. Maya occupe toi de réparer les systèmes.  
  
Maya:- Oui, madame.  
  
Ritsuko:- Nous pouvons utiliser le programme M.A.S, il est indépendant de MAGI.  
  
Misato:- Nous attendons vos ordres commandant.  
  
Ikari:- Quels sont les risques?  
  
Ritsuko:- Aucun, nous pouvons au mieux arrêter la révolte, ou au pire cela nous feras gagner du temps.  
  
Ikari:- Très bien, lancez l'initialisation.  
  
Ritsuko se dirige vers le centre de la pièce, soulève une plaque de métal, et appuie sur le bouton nouvellement apparu. Un pan du mur ouest s'écarte, laissant s'échapper  
  
des volutes de fumé blanche.  
  
Ritsuko:- N'approchez pas, c'est de l'azote refroidi, c'est un système de cryogénisation avancé.  
  
Un tube contenant une personne se fait apercevoir, Ritsuko s'approche et vérifie les compteurs.  
  
Ritsuko:- Taux de glucides, OK, taux de DHEA, OK, taux d'hydro- tétracannabinnol, OK... Tout semble correct. Misato.  
  
Misato:- Oui?  
  
Ritsuko:- Tu sais où trouver le "carburant" nécessaire à son bon fonctionnement?  
  
Misato:- Oui.  
  
Ritsuko:- Et bien vas-y, et prends des vêtements tant que tu y es.  
  
Ikari:- C'est donc ça le programme M.A.S ...  
  
Ritsuko:- Oui, son fonctionnement est redoutable...  
  
Voilà, fin du troisième épisode!  
  
Non, non me traitez pas, je trouve que je coupes au bon moment. Quoi, trop de suspens, dis donc les gens vous savez ce vous voulez ou non?  
  
Merde, y a plus de moralité publique en notre France.  
  
Bon, c'est à un dimanche après-midi que je dois ce fic, ça fait deux mois que j ai pas eu le temps d'y toucher, je bosse comme un ouf, et Phiphon aussi donc faut attendre les vacances pour les sorties... Quoique vu que l'on finit mi Avril, faut y compter ensuite un bon mois de concours(pour moi.) plus des révisions à fond, Bah je trouverais bien du temps pour écrire, seul le temps nous le diras.  
  
J'vais arrêter de parler de ma vie, car vous en avez rien à foutre, mais j ai enfin commence un jeu de rôle avec moi comme maître du jeu, c'est basé sur Tolkien et ses œuvres  
  
j avais oublier l'aventure que j'avais créer, y a fallu que j'improvise, ça a donné. L'année prochaine je risque de créer un jeu de rôle basé sur "Le vagabond des limbes"  
  
Si quelqu'un connaît cette BD, qu'il m'écrive absolument!  
  
Bon je crois vous avoir assez fait chié avec ma vie, :-)  
  
Les remerciements:- Tous ceux qui publient cette fic bien bidon  
  
- Tous ceux qui arrivent à se motiver à lire cette fic bien bidon  
  
- Remerciements upgradés pour ceux qui écrivent.  
  
C'est vrai quoi, rien ne fait plus plaisir que de recevoir un mail d'encouragement pour un fic, c'est d'ailleurs parce que j ai reçu un mail pour LRDR[pour les initiés] que j ai continuer d'écrire.  
  
Et puis même un mail d'insulte encourage à l'amélioration. Et là tu crie " Youpi" vive mon prof de maths Monsieur Corneillie et vive son homologue en physique Monsieur Phillipes.  
  
Pour en revenir au mail sur LRDR, je tiens à dire qu'il vient d'un site dédié à Rei, j y ai été et ma foi il est fort prometteur, voici l'adresse:  
  
http://www.geocities.com/rei_innocence/  
  
Je conseille à tous ceux qui le désirent d'aller y faire un tour. C'est de la pub non dissimulée, et j assume mais franchement je fais ce que je veux[avec mes cheveux].  
  
Foutez donc trois claques à l'auteur que vous laissez débiter des conneries depuis dix bonnes minutes. Dich dich debadich deba.  
  
Shetas.  
  
Pensons tout de même aux remerciements spéciaux: Mystic Heaven, Scoubedobedo et tout mes potes proches ou lointains.  
  
  
  
Voilà ! ! C'est tout pour cette fois-ci !  
  
Si vous voulez vraiment foutre des baffes à Shetas, dites-le dans vos reviews, ou encore mieux, envoyez-moi vos baffes par mail, et je les remettrai à Shetas en mains propres ! ! ! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA… ! ! ^__^.  
  
Ciao.  
  
Wini. 


	4. Chapitre quatre: Enfin un peu d'action !...

Kikou ! ! Bon, j'ai décidé, devant l'enthousiasme évident du public pour cette fic, de continuer à poster le suite d'E-L! Comment ça , je m'enfonce !?  
  
Mais non, cette fic est quand même bien……, non ? ? ? {;_ ;}  
  
Bonne lecture à tous ! !  
  
Ciao.  
  
Wini.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
EVANGE-LIONHEART  
  
  
  
épisode 4 :  
  
  
  
Voilà peu de temps que l'épisode trois est terminé... Juste assez de temps pour entamer le numéro quatre. Saleté de Phiphon qui se dépêche pas de lire et surtout ne m'envoie pas de mail pour me dire ce qu'il en pense ! Va au diable ! Oui, oui, je te parle !  
  
Bon je vais arrêter là, je réglerais mes comptes avec toi à la rentrée...  
  
Quoi? Vous dites que l'introduction d'un fic n'est pas un ring? Z'avez qu'à pas lire!  
  
Note : les phrases entre ' ' sont les pensées des personnages,  
  
celles entre " " ou derrière un prénom sont des paroles,  
  
et celles entre [ ] sont des commentaires de l'auteur.  
  
QG de la NERV:  
  
Maya:- Qu'est-ce donc que le projet M.A.S ?  
  
Ritsuko:- Cela remonte au début du vingtième siècle, avec la société des nations, puis ensuite avec l'ONU. C'est une personne capable de faire face à n'importe quelle situation de crise nécessitant un sang-froid extraordinaire et une neutralité à toute épreuve.  
  
Maya:- Et les initiales?[Par le biais des personnages, je réponds aux questions que vous vous posez en théorie... C'est pas un super auteur ça? Comment ça, je m'envoie des fleurs ! On peut même plus dreamer ici...]  
  
Ritsuko:- M.A.S signifie Mediator Attack System...  
  
Tout en expliquant ce qu'elle savait, le réveillé commençait à bouger.  
  
Réveillé:- J'ai froid...  
  
Ritsuko(l'entendant):- Misato est parti te chercher des vêtements. Comment te nommes-tu ?  
  
Réveillé:- On m'appelait Sam.  
  
Ritsuko:- Ah d'accord... Es-tu conscient de ta mission?  
  
Sam:- Pas encore, mais vous avez besoin de moi...  
  
C'est alors que Misato débarque avec des vêtements, et un peu de carburant.  
  
Sam:- Cool... De quoi s'habiller!  
  
Il se vêtit rapidement, puis s'approche de Misato qui lui tend de quoi tenir.  
  
Sam:- Hum ?  
  
Misato:- De quoi être en forme pour réussir ta mission.  
  
Sam regarde le petit sachet qu'on lui tend, il aperçoit le sigle RSOSP.  
  
Sam:- La RSOSP existe toujours ? Comment avec vous eu ce sac ?  
  
Misato:- Et bien dans le couloir, y a quelqu'un de chez nous qui s'est approché de moi et m'a tendu ça en disant que le poste est toujours pour Sam.  
  
Sam:- Très bien.  
  
Maya:- C'est quoi la RSOSP.  
  
Sam se remémorant ce qu'il savait, pensa à un certain Le Taffeur qu'il avait connu pendant ses études, il le reverrait sûrement si le poste était libre et disponible pour lui... Il se rappela aussi d'une réponse.  
  
Sam:- Et bien c'est comme l'UNICEF...  
  
Maya:- Ah, mais c'est quoi exactement.  
  
Ikari:- Il suffit ! L'heure n'est pas aux explications mais aux actions. Sam vous savez ce que vous avez à faire ?  
  
Sam:- Oui négocier avec l'ennemi pour arriver à un compromis.  
  
Ikari:- Bien, sachez que la mission finie, vous pourrez revenir à une vie normale, vous n'aurez plus aucune obligations envers la NERV.  
  
Sam:- D'accord, j'ai entendu mais ma vie ne sera pas normale avec autant d'année de sommeil.  
  
Ikari:- C'est le prix à payer.  
  
Sam:- Nous sommes donc quitte. Ah, encore une chose... Mademoiselle Misato, comment était la personne qui vous a remis ceci?  
  
Misato:- Et bien, que je me souvienne... Un peu grande, des oreilles décollées, un sourire béat, et une grosse moumoute touffue.  
  
Sam:- Je vous remercie... Il est temps de partir.  
  
Ikari:- Que la chance porte vos pas et vos paroles vers un fier avenir.  
  
Et l'inconnu réveillé de nulle part parti, avant de franchir la porte il se retourna et d'une voix innocente demanda "qui a des feuilles?". Et jamais il ne revint.  
  
Ikari:- Cela nous laisse du temps pour préparer une contre-offensive. Les Seeds ont-ils été prévenu?  
  
Zell:- Nous sommes là, je prépare l'attaque contre vos forces de sécurité.  
  
Ikari:- Si vous y tenez...  
  
Zell:- Troupe de la BGU, en ordre !  
  
Quistis:- Squall est pas là et t'es pas le chef.  
  
Zell:- Si, si.  
  
Quistis:- Au fait, je crois qu'il y a des bretzels.  
  
Zell se met à quatre pattes, coure et renifle partout en ânonnant "où, où ?". Les employés de la NERV regarde la scène d'un œil à la fois amusé et à la fois inquiet.  
  
Et hop on en parle plus.  
  
Ikari:- Prévenez Squall et informez le de la situation.  
  
Maya:- Cela va être possible, MAGI a réussi à découvrir une longueur d'onde réceptrice, ils recevront le message dans le cockpit.  
  
Ikari:- Bien. Faites donc votre travail. Maîtrisez aussi cet excité.  
  
Maya s'empare d'un micro, pianote sur son clavier et articule des mots qui lui semblent appropriés.  
  
Maya:- Géofront à Ragnarok. Géofront à Ragnarok. Branchez-vous sur le canal 13, fréquence un megahertz.  
  
Selphie, qui a entendu les directives de Maya, exécute, sans problèmes et avec une habilité qui la caractéristique, les manipulations.  
  
Selphie:- Ici Ragnarok, nous vous recevons cinq sur cinq,, émettons sur la fréquence choisi. Attendons suite des ordres.  
  
Maya:- La situation ici est critique, la rébellion s'est formée sous les ordres de Ryôji Kaji, les forces spéciales de sécurité se sont rangés derrière lui. Il semblerait aussi qu'ils ont libérés vos captifs.  
  
Selphie:- Vous avez besoin de nous?  
  
Maya:- Oui.  
  
Selphie:- Nous arrivons tout de suite. Libérez une voie.  
  
Maya:- OK, la voie cinq est à coté de vous, direction sud-est. C'est une sortie d'Eva, mais vous pouvez y aller avec votre vaisseau.  
  
Selphie:- on arrive. Dites à Linoa de monter aider Irvine et vos Childrens.  
  
Maya:- Pour sur.  
  
Maya se retourne et indique à Linoa le chemin.  
  
Ritsuko la coupe rapidement.  
  
Ritsuko:- La situation la haut devient dangereuse, l'ange n'est toujours pas neutralisé.  
  
Tôji:- Moi j'suis prêt.  
  
Ritsuko:- Bien, nous allons t'envoyer avec l'Eva-04, Linoa monte dans sa paume, tu arriveras à la surface. Là vous vous dépêcherez d'anéantir l'ange.  
  
Ikari:- Oui, les troupes de l'ONU ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.  
  
[Shetas qui réfléchit:- Au fait l'Eva-04 est pas détruite ?  
  
Shetas qui tente de se justifier:- Chut ! Faut pas le dire. Bah en fait elle a été réparée, comme ça sans problèmes.  
  
Shetas qui réfléchit:- Vu que la guerre contre les anges étaient finie, normalement il devrait pas y avoir de nouvelle Eva ?  
  
Shetas qui tente de se justifier:- Oh mais ca va aller oh!  
  
Shetas qui réfléchit:- Chut, moins fort tu vas déclencher une manifestation d'Iranien.]  
  
Peu de temps après le départ de l'EVA-04 et de Linoa par la même occasion, arrive Squall.  
  
[Shetas qui réfléchit:- Où est-ce qui gare leur véhicule?  
  
Shetas qui tente encore de se justifier:- Ecoute, est-ce que tu vas la fermer ta grande gueule ? Ecoute Gorillaz et TA GUEULE !]  
  
Squall sort de Ragnarok et se dirige vers les Seeds encore présent, il fait rapidement le bilan et ordonne les troupes. C'est alors que l'action survient de la surface.  
  
[Quel enchaînement à deux balles cinquante... Ah c'est vrai, passé le premier janvier il faut parler euro... Oh shit! Ca fait combien... allez soyons fou, je vous le fait à 0,30 €  
  
c'est donné.]  
  
Linoa qui est sorti tente une invocation de Orbital. Malheureusement pour Tôji, l'invocation foire et atterrit sur l'Eva-04.  
  
L'Eva-04 revient en morceau de son voyage intersidéral, Tôji ne doit sa survie qu'à l'entry-plug. Cette dernière, une fois atterrit par terre, s'ouvre, laissant sortir un Tôji survolté. Il se dirige vers Linoa; qui affiche un sourire désolé, et lui envoie une mandale. Linoa décolle en arrière sous l'impact et la violence du coup.  
  
Tôji court vers elle, la prend dans ses bras, l'embrasse et s'en va en direction de buissons.  
  
Pourtant ce n'est pas l'événement le plus important. En effet, Irvine et l'Eva-00 parvient à maîtriser quelques instants les bras de l'Eva-02 complètement hors de contrôle.  
  
Ces quelques instants seront mis à profit par Shinji pour retirer la précieuse entry-plug contenant la non moins précieuse Asuka. Et c'est alors que la lumière fut.  
  
Non pas grâce à Dieu, mais grâce à Irvine qui, à bord de son Eva-00, parvient à invoquer Bahamut. Irvine déchaîne Bahamut sur l'ange.  
  
A l'intérieur du Géofront, c'est l'effervescence, personne n'a vu d'invocation, c'est une première. Maya et Ritsuko font avaler à MAGI toute les informations possibles.  
  
Les Seeds restent encore un peu pour assister à ce spectacle.  
  
Maya:- Une sphère d'environ un kilomètre de diamètre a été crée autour de l'Eva-02 par l'Eva-00. MAGI pense que ceci représente une fracture contrôlée de l'espace temps.  
  
Squall:- Oui, Irvine invoque.  
  
Maya:- Quoi?  
  
Squall:- Il se sert des esprits forts, ils les matérialisent et leur demande d'attaquer.  
  
Maya:- C'est inconcevable !  
  
Squall:- Regardez ça commence.  
  
La surface de la sphère s'assombrit.  
  
Maya:- L'énergie consommée par l'Eva-00 augmente considérablement !  
  
Squall:- Quoi ! Bahamut ? Il n'y va pas de main morte...  
  
Selphie:- Linoa a bien tenté d'invoquer Orbital.  
  
Squall:- On voit le résultat, heureusement que Irvine est meilleur.  
  
Selphie:- Regarde Bahamut, il est différent.  
  
Squall:- Non ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Le dragon est gigantesque, ce n'est pas notre Bahamut.  
  
Selphie:- Remarque, l'invocation est proportionnelle à la taille de l'invocateur, or la taille de l'Eva est importante dirons-nous.  
  
Maya:- Vous voulez dire que votre copain se sert de l'Eva pour invoquer "Bahamoute" ?  
  
Squall:- Oui, Bahamut, B-A-H-A-M-U-T, un dragon légendaire. Mais celui-ci m'est inconnu.  
  
Ritsuko:- Regardez ! Il ouvre la gueule !  
  
Un cri grave et rauque surgit de la bouche du Bahamut. A la NERV, tout le monde se bouche les oreilles.  
  
Ritsuko:- Rah c'est pas possible, ils sont à cinq kilomètres d'ici.  
  
Squall:- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?  
  
Selphie:- Squall tu ne penserais pas à une invocation finale ?  
  
Squall:- Non, ce ne serait pas possible.  
  
Selphie:- Pourtant... Regarde le Bahamut.  
  
Au cœur de l'action, un dragon a surgit des airs, étendant progressivement ses ailes, il a déposé un long cri qui a rempli d'effroi ses adversaires.  
  
Le voici qui avance lentement vers l'Eva-02 immobile. Il déclenche une rafale de coups de griffes. L'Eva-02 est lacérée par de puissantes griffes, son armure cède.  
  
Bahamut se recule. Un cri pourfend les couches d'air successives et atteint les environs, a la NERV tout le monde se bouche encore les oreilles.  
  
Maya:- Le bruit est insupportable.  
  
Squall:- Je crois que c'est bien Bahamut Ultime.  
  
Maya:- Accélération cinétique détecté au niveau de la gueule de Bahamut !  
  
Squall:- Il va tirer !  
  
Maya:- Quoi ? Dégradation de l'air au niveau de la gueule, l'air devient du plasma.  
  
Squall:- Il va cracher ses flammes.  
  
Selphie:- Ses flammes de l'enfer, qui brûlent d'un feu purificateur.  
  
Bahamut lâche un jet de flammes sur l'Eva-02, celle-ci prend feu au niveau de la chair.  
  
Maya:- Nouvelle accélération cinétique, l'air reste stable malgré sa haute température. L'Eva-00 consomme énormément d'énergie.  
  
Squall:- Il va l'achever.  
  
Bahamut tire des obus énergétiques. L'Eva-02, en feu, se prend une foule d'obus, la carcasse saute, le corps est décomposé et finit par tomber en cendres.  
  
Maya:- La fracture spatio-temporelle s'efface.  
  
Squall:- L'invocation est terminée.  
  
[Je ne décris pas Bahamut Ultime car c'est à chacun de se faire son idée, personnellement je le vois comme une fusion entre tous les Bahamut du 7-8- 9.  
  
Moi au début je voyais l'invocation suprême comme si tous les Bahamut du 7,8,9 défilait comme pour un Chevalier de la table ronde. Mais c'est ma vision, et comme elle est très subjective, je laisse le soin aux lecteurs de se faire leur propre opinion, sans oublier que c'est une invoc de ouf qui déchire tout sa mère pour parler djeunes... ;-) ]  
  
Ikari:- Bien la menace de l'ange est écartée. Il reste celle du conflit interne et puis celui du conflit externe.  
  
Squall:- Laissez-nous nous en occuper.  
  
Squall:- Dis l'auteur t'as pas fini de me faire faire tout est n'importe quoi !  
  
Shetas:- Et ! Pas de rébellion dans mon fic.  
  
Squall:- J'suis pas ta bonne, pourquoi que je me tapes mater la rébellion et arrêter Seifer ?  
  
Shetas:- Parce que c'est dans tes gènes ?  
  
Squall:- Mauvaise réponse...  
  
Shetas:- De toute façon, tu vas y aller quand même.  
  
Squall:- Je refuse.  
  
Shetas:- Quoi ? Qu'ai-je entendu ?  
  
Squall:- ...  
  
Shetas:- N'était-ce pas un mot d'une syllabe signifiant clairement un refus ?  
  
Squall:- Juste un peu.  
  
Shetas:- Les grèves sont interdites. Pas de trente-cinq heures qui tiennent, ni de dimanche ou sabbat, rien.  
  
Squall:- C'est de l'exploitation !  
  
Shetas:- Bien sur, l'auteur se foule pas, il se sert de chose déjà existante et massacre vulgairement des héros pour en faire une bouillie infâme qu'il tente de faire apprécier. Et des fois ça marche.  
  
Squall:- C'est injuste.  
  
Shetas:- C'est la vie, aller au boulot.  
  
Au QG, le retour des Eva-00 et 01 se prépare. Vu que le combat s'est progressivement éloigné de la ville.  
  
Seifer quant à lui dirige les troupes de sécurités et se prépare à attaquer le QG. Ils percent les portes fermées, tour à tour.  
  
Maya:- Les forces de sécurités se rapprochent de notre site.  
  
Ikari:- Faites sortir les Seeds, nous allons condamner les accès à cette pièce.  
  
Maya:- Bien.  
  
De ce fait Misato, Ritsuko, Gendô, Fuyutsuki, Maya, Makoto et Shigeru se retrouvent enfermés dans la salle de commande.  
  
Squall, Selphie, Quistis et Zell déambule dans les couloirs aidés de MAGI et Maya.  
  
[Chier, l'épisode plait pas à Phiphon, bon on va continuer à ecrire. Il trouve que j'interviens trop avant cette ligne... Si vous êtes d'accord avec Phiphon, envoyez moi des  
  
lettres d'injures, sinon envoyez les à lui !]  
  
Squall est dos à la porte qui condamne enfin totalement l'accés au QG. Ces partenaires sont avec lui. Selphie faire reluire son nunchaku, Zell serre ses gants, Quistis détend  
  
son fouet.  
  
Squall:- Bien allons-y. Zell tu surveille les arriéres. Selphie tu t'occupes de la communication avec Maya. Selphie avec moi en avant.  
  
Selphie:- Justement, première information de Maya. Ils ont des renseignements supplementaires sur les insurgés.  
  
Squall:- Dis toujours.  
  
Selphie:- Oui. Oui, d'accord, je transmet. C'est mauvais ça Squall.  
  
Squall:- Quoi donc ?  
  
Selphie:- Kaji a libéré Seifer... Et il a en tête de venir te faire ta fête...  
  
Squall:- C'est pas un pauvre raté qui s'associe avec une borgne qui va me faire peur.  
  
Selphie:- Au pays des borgnes, les bons voyants son rois.  
  
Quistis:- J'aurais cru me mieux de toi, Selphie...  
  
Selphie:- La fatigue. Attendez un nouveau message. Quoi !?  
  
En même temps à la surface...Les Evas se font surprendre par les troupes de l'ONU qui coupent leur alimentation.  
  
Shinji, Rei, Asuka, Tôji, Linoa et Irvine se retrouve à la merci de vulgaire Kalachnikov et autre Steyer. Ils se font faire prisonniers, tous incapable de réagir  
  
car épuisés par le combat contre l'ange.[Ca va encore être à Squall d'y aller, lol. Il va être content.]  
  
Selphie:- Les notres se sont faire prendre à la surface !  
  
Squall:- Quoi, tu peux répéter. Y a deux seeds et ils se sont fait avoir. C'est quoi cet entrainement de tapette !  
  
Selphie:- D'aprés Fuyutsuki, les marines que nous auront à affronter sont d'origine américaine. La Seele a des agents partout, la rebellion ici en est la preuve.  
  
Squall:- C'est encore à nous d'aller les chercher la haut.  
  
Selphie:- Oui. et il faut y arriver avant l'invasion par la Chine et la Russie.  
  
Squall:- Et alors ?  
  
Selphie:- La Seele a planifie ses attaques nous avons peu de temps.  
  
Quistis:- Alors arrêtons de discuter et allons-y.  
  
Squall:- Oui. Selphie tu t'occupes de demander l'ouverture des portes au fur et à mesure.  
  
Selphie:- Une dernière chose, il ne faut faire confiance à personne. La Seele a beaucoup d'agents infiltrés.  
  
Après cette ultime remarque, les quatre Seeds se mirent en route.  
  
Au QG, le personnel est en èbullition.  
  
Misato:- Les portes 96 A à F viennent de céder.  
  
Ritsuko:- Les postes frontiéres de surface sont envahis. Nous ne controlons plus rien la haut.  
  
Gendô:- Les Seeds sont parti régler ce probléme.  
  
Fuyutsuki:- Ne sont-ils pas jeunes pour ce genre de mission ?  
  
Ristuko:- Ils sont plus fort qu'ils ne le parraissent. Ils ont salement amochés nos Evas, rappellez vous.  
  
Makoto:- MAGI signale des présences dans les conduits d'aérations !  
  
Gendô:- Utilisez les gaz.  
  
Makoto:- Bien.  
  
Ristuko:- Attendez, utilisez le soporifique.  
  
Gendô:- Nous sommes en guerre... Seule compte la victoire.  
  
Ritsuko:- Je refuse de massacrer des gens pour une invasion quelconque. Connaissez vous les conventions de Genéve ?  
  
Gendô:- Qu'importe. Qu'elles aillent au diable, elles ont été crées pour se donner bonne conscience !  
  
Fuyutsuki:- Calmez vous Ikari, il sera toujours tant de tuer après, si la situation devient critique.  
  
Gendô:- Vous avez raison... Excusez moi.  
  
Fuyutsuki:' Ikari, les atouts vous échapperaient-ils des mains ?'  
  
Maya:- Madame, il ya un probléme, les porte extérieures s'ouvrent d'elle même !  
  
Ristuko:- Refermes-les...  
  
Maya:- Les commandes ne répondent pas... Les codes sources ont été modifiés.  
  
Ristuko:- Alors c'est une taupe. Changes les codes des autres portes encore fermés... Je m'occupe de debusquer.  
  
Les deux femmes se mettent à pianoter avec une dextérite deconcertante, Misato ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer ce travail parfait.  
  
Ritsuko:- Je l'ai trouvé. Je m'introduits dans ses fichiers, et je supprime ses programmes, et hop ca devrait être bon.  
  
Au moment de la suppression, une image apparait avec un Kaji souriant et parlant.  
  
Kaji video:- Ce n'est pas bien. Ce n'est pas bien.  
  
Ritsuko:- Salop de Kaji, il a protégé ses fichiers. Et bien au diable l'avarice, on formate son disque dur.  
  
Maya:- Dêpechez vous, il devient de plus en plus pressant.  
  
Ristuko:- Prends ça Kaji, tu l'avais prévu ?  
  
Misato:- Alors ?  
  
Ritsuko:- On a un peu de répit... Le temps qu'il trouve un autre ordinateur, qu'il installe de nouveau les programmes et qu'i se branche sur le systéme.  
  
Maya:- Vous devriez changer toute la configuration de MAGI.  
  
Ritsuko:- Non, un cryptage des commandes serait suffisant. Dirigez les Seeds, je m'occupe du cryptage.  
  
Dans les couloirs.  
  
Squall:- Pas de grande resistance. Juste des gars avec des smoking noir et des petits calibres...  
  
Selphie:- On approche de la surface. Maya, tu ouvres la porte G-21, code desriptif JJJHHH. Oui, on attend.  
  
Squall:- Alors ? C'est encore loin ?  
  
Selphie:- Après cette porte, il y a encore sept couloirs et portes, et ça devrait aller.  
  
Un bruit de dépressurisation retentit. La porte commence à coulisser lentement, c'est alors qu'une silhouette apparait.  
  
Seifer:- Alors Squall, la forme ?  
  
  
  
Voilà, l'épisode quatre est terminé.  
  
C'est t'y pas t'y beau, je coupe encore une fois comme un tueur. Le suspens à son comble! Saleté Phiphon j'ai du lutter pour savoir où que j'allais couper.  
  
Tu crois peut-être que c'est simple de reprendre un episode que j'ai ecrit d'un jet? Mais c'est bien, au moins pour une fois j'aurais l'impression qu'on l'a fait à deux...  
  
Bon pour une fois j'ai rien à dire comme connerie à la fin... Si, j'ai pas pu jouer à FF XIX à cause de ce fic ! Comment ça y a bientot le concours blanc... Mais non...  
  
Je remercie:- toutes les personnes qui hébergent les délires qu'on appelle fic.  
  
- Tous les lecteurs assidus(ptet qu'y en a... Bah au moins y a toi Phiphon)  
  
- Je dresse des eloges à ceux qui ont écris(et qui peuvent réécrire, c'est pas interdit), à ceux qui vont écrire maintenant pour faire part de leur  
  
réaction(écrire surtout si l'impression est mauvaise...)  
  
Une adresse(je connais pas celle de Phiphon, il a qu'à l'écrire...)  
  
Shetas@wanadoo.fr  
  
- Tous ceux que j'oublie. Y en a tellement  
  
J'ai trouve ce que je dois dire: Vive le jeu de rôle.  
  
Shetas  
  
  
  
  
  
Bon, comme d'habitude : Toute les insulte et les commentaires sur E-L sont bienvenues….  
  
Ciao.  
  
Wini. 


	5. Chapitre cinq: La fin de Seifer

Kikou à tous ! !  
  
Voici le chapitre 5 de E-L tant attendu par ………… personne ? ? ? ?  
  
Bon, c'est pas grave je m'en remettrais ! !  
  
Je souhaite quand même une bonne lecture à ceux qui lisent cette fanfic et qui ne se donnent pas la peine de laisser une p'tite review (PAS BIEN !! _)  
  
Ciao.  
  
Wini.  
  
  
  
  
  
EVANGE-LIONHEART  
  
  
  
épisode 5 :  
  
  
  
C'est déjà l'épisode 5 ! Bonne nouvelle, j ai paume tous nos brouillons sur ce fic... J suis bien emmerdé... Va falloir la jouer impro totale.  
  
Ce qui est bien mais pas top. Et puis merde. J ai envie de crier zut, crotte, chiez !  
  
C'est pas bon pour le crâne tout ça... Au fait c'est la fête ! Tonkam a fini par republier I"s 10 et 11, après avoir repoussé trois fois la sortie.  
  
C'est trop de la balle, j ai enfin pu les lire et ca me fait chaud au cœur, et non pas chaud au cou, ou chaud au cul... ;-)  
  
Ouf. Je viens de retrouver mes débuts...  
  
Note : les phrases entre ' ' sont les pensées des personnages,  
  
celles entre " " ou derrière un prénom sont des paroles,  
  
et celles entre [ ] sont des commentaires de l'auteur.  
  
Seifer:- Alors Squall, tu comptais aller loin encore comme ça ?  
  
Squall dégaine progressivement sa gunblade.  
  
Squall:- Aussi loin qu'il faudra pour anéantir les ennemis de la NERV.  
  
Seifer tend son arme, menaçant Squall.  
  
Seifer:- Tu vas avoir l'honneur de périr par ma lame Squall !  
  
Squall frappe d'un coup circulaire l'arme de son ennemi.  
  
Squall:- Que personne ne s'occupe de ce combat, continuez sans moi !  
  
Selphie, Zell, Quistis acquiesce et s'écarte du chemin pour reprendre leur route. Derrière eux, le combat commence avec une rare fureur chez les deux combattants.  
  
Seifer:- Allons Squall, laisse la Camarde t'emportait dans son voyage de noce !  
  
Squall:- Et mon cul c'est de l'eau de riz ?  
  
Les paroles volent au travers des éclats d'épées, le choc assourdissant des épées résonnent sur les couloirs, donnant une tonalité encore plus dramatique au combat.  
  
Seifer pourfend l'air verticalement, dans le but de trancher Squall, mais ce dernier évite le coup par un pas de cote et tente de sabrer son ennemi.  
  
Mais Seifer a vu le coup venir et fait bifurquer sa lame sur le cote, emmenant avec lui la gunblade bleu de Squall, les épées se retrouvent plaquées sur le mur. Seifer exulte.  
  
Seifer:- J'ai bloqué ton arme, tu est fini...  
  
Squall:- Causes toujours tu ne peux pas me toucher, ton arme bloque la mienne et est bloquée par la même occasion...  
  
Seifer parait affecté par ces paroles, tout à coup son visage s'illumine. Il projette son crâne à une vitesse fulgurante, surprenant ainsi Squall, qui ne peut éviter l'attaque. Le nez du pauvre Squall se retrouve enfoncé par le proéminent front de Seifer, mais Squall ne faiblit pas et ne recule guère.  
  
C'est au tour de Seifer d'être surpris par tant de résistance, sentant que son ennemi se relâche, Squall le pousse violemment et retire son épée de l'étau.  
  
Seifer reprend ses esprits aussitôt, et se replace en position de combat. Squall lui fait face, le courage et l'honneur brillent dans ses yeux. Chez Seifer on aperçoit l'arrogance et la haine briller.[Me demander pas comment mais ça fait style...]  
  
Seifer:- Je t'attends Squall...  
  
Squall:- Pas pour longtemps !  
  
Et Squall s'élance vers son camarade, pourfendant l'air de son arme, Seifer ne peut qu'amortir les coups sans aucune possibilité de contre attaque.  
  
Les coups de Squall se font de plus en plus pressant, oppressant. Seifer bout intérieurement, et en un seul instant il bondit vers le plafond, la lame l'accompagnant, ripe sur la gunblade de Squall. Seifer se laisse ensuite s'écraser sur son ennemi juré. Squall parvient a se débloquer, il recule un peu et reprend son souffle alors que Seifer se relève doucement. Seifer tourne alors la tête brusquement, tends le bras et envoie une sphère de feu incandescent sur Squall. Ce dernier ne parvient malheureusement pas à esquiver, et déguste toute la puissance du coup.  
  
Seifer:- Ca pue le cochon grillé, tu ne trouves pas ?  
  
Squall relève la tête fièrement, et regarde Seifer d'un air défiant.  
  
Seifer:- Diable tu es résistant... Tu mérites vraiment d'être mon ennemi.  
  
Squall:- Tu parles trop...  
  
Une fois ces paroles achevées, un pic de glace surgit de la main de Squall et part se planter dans la cuisse de Seifer. Seifer regarde avec désespoir Squall, puis sa blessure et pose un genou à terre. Sans que Squall n'est eut le temps d'avancer, Seifer s'est saisi du pic et la fait fondre avec le feu de sa main. Il pose ensuite sa main sur la blessure encore fraîche, et déverse une incandescence, un cri étouffé s'échappe de la bouche de Seifer.  
  
Seifer:- Mon âme brûle de haine, c'est ce qui a cautérisé ma plaie...  
  
Squall:- Toujours aussi cinglé...  
  
Seifer:- Trêve de plaisanterie !  
  
Seifer crie ces mots tout en déversant des boules de flamme de sa main gauche, en direction de Squall. Ce dernier explose les boules de feu d'un revers de la main. Il semble se jouer de cette attaque, un bouclier de glace apparaît à la surface de ses poings.  
  
Squall:- Il en faut plus pour m'amocher...  
  
Seifer:- Certes !  
  
Seifer fait donc tourner son épée autour de ses doigts, il pourfend l'air rageusement. En réponse à cet air agressif, Squall se positionne en défense, le buste légèrement reculé. L'attaque de Seifer est imminente... Il s'élance, et d'un coup d'un seul scinde verticalement l'air, ce denier cingle au visage de Squall comme un défi. Un sourire illumine le visage de Seifer, il tend son bras gauche et du doigt incite Squall à venir se battre. Squall se frotte énergiquement les yeux, avance le corps, recule sa gunblade et charge. Les coups déferlent sur Seifer, qui les bloque un par un de manière si naturelle. Tout à coup Seifer se baisse et fauche Squall avec son pied droit, Squall ne peut s'empêcher de s'effondrer. Seifer se relève, se saisit de son arme à deux mains, et la descend en direction de Squall dans le but avoué de le transpercer, mais Squall a vu venir le coup, et au dernier moment il roule de coté et se relève d'un bond, sans pour autant empêcher la lame de riper sur son beau manteau noir. Tous deux se repositionnent en se lançant des regards défiants.  
  
Seifer:- Ce combat est long, finissons-en !  
  
Squall:- Je suis d'accord avec toi.  
  
Les deux opposants se reculent, puis une aura les entoure chacun.  
  
Squall:- La même idée...  
  
Seifer:- Mais pas pour le même résultat...  
  
Soudain, deux entités apparaissent, on reconnaît Shiva à coté de Squall, une ambiance glacée se dégage de ce couple fameux. Le personnage à coté de Seifer leur est quant à eux inconnu. Une sensation de feu intense se distille dans l'air ambiant à leur approche.  
  
Seifer:- Tu te questionnes pour savoir qui est cette G-Force ?  
  
Squall:- Parfaitement... Son élément est le feu, et ce n'est pas Ifrit... Il ressemble trop à un humanoïde...  
  
Seifer:- Je te présente Nor ! Ancien roi provenant d'une terre éloignée, il a abandonné son préfixe d'esprit pour devenir ce qu'il est ! Un esprit de feu puissant !  
  
A ces mots Seifer charge avec toute la rage d'une éruption volcanique, toute la puissance cachée d'une coulée de lave, toute la sournoiserie d'une fumée incandescente.  
  
Squall charge à son tour avec Shiva, l'air froid précédant cette fureur froide et dévastatrice, précédant le froid engourdissant d'ennemi puissant.  
  
Le choc fut terrible. Squall propulse des effluves de glace, que Nor abat d'un seul revers de la main, le combat se continue sous les coups de gunblade respectives.  
  
Les premiers coups sont donnés au vent, les suivants sur les épées, et les dernier touchent leur cible. Squall plante l'épaule gauche de Seifer, qui lui répond en lacérant à plusieurs reprise le ventre. Mais aucun ne s'écroule, les invocations les amenant à une sorte de transe sublime, où la fatigue et la douleur ne sont qu'un picotement lointain.  
  
Et le combat reprend dans toute sa fureur de vaincre, Seifer balafre Squall à la joue gauche, ce dernier envoie sa gunblade se loger dans la cuisse gauche de son ennemi. Seifer abat son épée sur l'épaule gauche de Squall, tranchant la peau, Squall donne trois coups successifs dans les cotes de son adversaire. C'est Seifer qui repousse Squall de cette mortelle étreinte, les deux corps ensanglantés se font toujours face de manière majestueuse, aucune jambe ne tremble. Soudain, ils repartent tous deux à l'attaque, c'est Squall qui engage avec un coup puissant sur l'épaule gauche, réveillant la plaie encore fraîche de son adversaire, mais aucun cri ne s'échappe de la bouche de Seifer, qui abat fermement ses coups sur le ventre de Squall. Squall projette son épée sur la gorge de Seifer, qui au même moment transperce, passant au travers, le ventre de Squall, n'empêchant pourtant pas le coup de Squall de s'effondrer à la base du cou, provoquant ainsi une gerbe de sang. Seifer tombe à genoux, et retire lentement son arme du ventre de Squall, ce dernier soulève son arme et la pose à la manière d'une canne pour se soutenir. Les deux ennemis se regardent longuement, le temps semble interminable, puis mués par une énergie incroyable se relèvent dans un élan de douleur. Ils projettent chacun leur gunblade sur le corps quasi-immobile de leur adversaire, les gunblade se logent imperceptiblement au même instant.  
  
La tête de Seifer est presque séparée de son corps, la gunblade de Squall lui étant rentré plus qu'à la moitié du cou. La gunblade de Seifer s'est logée entre deux cotes de Squall, et s'est  
  
coincée dans sa chair martyrisée. Le temps semble s'immobiliser, puis Seifer s'écroule, Squall s'effondre, dans une mare de sang, le sourire aux lèvres. Le combat s'est terminé dans un carnage indescriptible.  
  
A la surface, prison provisoire:  
  
Soldat americain1:- C'est pas un peu petit cette pièce pour eux ?  
  
Soldat americain2:- T'en fouts, on attend les ordres, faudra p'têt les abattre...  
  
Soldat americain1:- Mais ce sont des gosses ! Ca pourrait être des enfants !  
  
Soldat americain2:- Je sais mais on est soldat, et on obéit un point c'est tout... De toutes façons, t as vu, y a pas de soldat de l'ONU.  
  
Soldat americain1:- C'est une invasion...  
  
Soldat americain2:- Bientôt renforcée par les Chinois et les Russes...  
  
Soldat americain1:- Qu'est ce que cache le Japon ?  
  
A l'intérieur de la cellule, on retrouve Shinji, Rei, Asuka, Tôji, Irvine et Linoa. Ils sont tous abattu par les événements...  
  
Shinji:- Merci monsieur Irvine, pour avoir sauvé Asuka.  
  
Irvine:- M'appelle pas monsieur ! Je suis pas plus vieux que toi... Et puis c'est toi qui l'as sauvé, pas moi...  
  
Shinji:- Si c'est vous qui avait détruit l'ange, c'est vous le héros.  
  
Irvine:- Qu'est ce qu'on en a foutre ? On est coincé ici, comme des bleus... On pourrait sortir d'ici avec les G-Force, mais on pourra pas à deux vous protéger...  
  
Linoa:- C'est sur !  
  
Irvine:- Déjà que Linoa a du mal à se protéger toute seule... Faut Squall a ses basques sinon on sait pas de quoi elle est capable...  
  
Tôji:- Je sais j'ai déjà donné...  
  
Asuka(se réveillant):- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?  
  
Shinji:- Asuka tu es enfin réveillée !  
  
Asuka l'ignore et saute au cou d'Irvine.  
  
Asuka:- Ah mon baka adoré !  
  
Shinji quant à lui a deux rivières de larmes sous les yeux. Linoa regarde avec Tôji la scène d'un air amusé. Rei ne dit rien, ne pense a rien. Irvine se détache de l'étreinte d'Asuka et se lève.  
  
Irvine:- C'est pas tout ça, faut sortir...  
  
Shinji:- Comment ?  
  
Irvine:- On va vous apprendre à vous servir de G-Force...  
  
Linoa:- Oui mais toi tu as été dans une fac pour ça, et ca t'as pris longtemps !  
  
Irvine:- Et toi ? T'as été à la fac ? Non, donc voilà...  
  
Linoa:- Et bien vas-y...  
  
Irvine:- Les G-Force sont en fait des esprits errant qui nous prêtent leur force pour les combats. On les enferme entre guillemets dans des objets pour les appeler plus rapidement.  
  
Shinji:- Jusqu'ici je comprend...  
  
Asuka:- Moi j ai mal au crâne...  
  
Rei:- ...  
  
Irvine:- Reprenons. Le tout est de savoir faire appel aux G-Force... Elles ont leur propres personnalités, et influent légèrement sur les comportements.  
  
Asuka:- Moi je vais te la dominer!  
  
Irvine:- Bon, comme vous êtes pilotes y a des chances que ça marche...  
  
Rei:- Les pilotes ont la capacité de s'harmoniser avec l'âme de l'Evangelion. Plus cette harmonie est importante, et plus la symbiose est parfaite. D'après la définition que vous donnez des G-Force, des esprits errants, il y a de grandes chances que l'on puisse les appeler et s'en servir avec notre esprit.  
  
Shinji:- Rei, ça va ? T'as dit plus de mots maintenant que depuis qu'on s'est rencontré !  
  
Irvine(vachement optimiste):- Bon il va falloir vous concentrer et appeler des esprits de la planète, puissants tant qu'à faire... Ecoutez donc les mouvements d'âmes de votre planète.  
  
Shinji, Asuka, Rei, Tôji:- Oui!  
  
On voit les quatre Childs se poser dans des coins et se concentrer, tout à coup...  
  
Rei:- Voilà, j'ai un esprit qui veut bien renaître avec moi...  
  
Irvine:- Dis moi qui il est.  
  
Rei(fermant les yeux):- C'est le monstre marin du Lochness, il est prêt à m'appuyer par des pouvoirs aquatiques...  
  
Irvine:- Bien, demande lui de séjourner en toi, et continue à en chercher...  
  
Tôji:- J'ai trouvé !  
  
Irvine:- Ah !  
  
Tôji:- C'est un loup-garou... Il me prête sa puissance, et en contre parie, il veut que je carnage tout...  
  
Irvine:- C'est bon, accepte... Il va y avoir du carnage pour retourner au QG.  
  
Shinji:- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !!!!!!!!  
  
Irvine:- Quoi ?  
  
Shinji:- J'ai des visions atroces... Du sang qui coule partout ! Quoi ?! Ah.... C'est Dracula...  
  
Irvine:- Qui ?  
  
Shinji:- Un vampire légendaire...  
  
Irvine:- Accepte son aide...  
  
Shinji:- Oui...  
  
Asuka:- Moi j'ai trouve, je prends...  
  
Irvine:- Qui donc ?  
  
Asuka:- Rambo... Il me prête sa compétence de connaissance des armes, et son art guerrier...  
  
Shinji:- Moi j ai encore trouve quelqu'un, le soldat inconnu...  
  
Tôji:- Moi je viens de faire un pacte avec des gargouilles...  
  
Rei:- Et moi avec la bête du Gevaudan...  
  
Asuka:- Moi, avec Siegfried, chevalier allemand, ma patrie, on va tout déchirer...  
  
Irvine:- Récapitulons, qui a quoi ?  
  
Shinji:- Dracula, et le soldat inconnu.  
  
Asuka:- Ils te vont bien, surtout le deuxième. Moi j'ai Rambo et Siegfried.  
  
Rei:- Lochness et bête du Gevaudan.  
  
Tôji:- Pour finir, moi j'ai un loup-garou et des gargouilles...  
  
Irvine:- Très bien, que le festival commence... A toi l'honneur Tôji.  
  
Tôji se concentre alors, et l'on voit un cercle noir apparaître, et des gargouilles sortent, trois exactement...  
  
Gargouilles:- Oui ?!  
  
Asuka:- Elles sont aussi moches que Tôji !  
  
Tôji:- Tais-toi.  
  
Le cercle se referme peu à peu quant tout à coup, une voix lointaine se fait entendre...  
  
Voix:- Attendez-moi ! Attendez-moi!  
  
Un homme franchit le cercle noir en sautant, il roule au sol et s'époussette.  
  
Inconnu:- Ah, ah vous auriez pu m'attendre...  
  
Irvine:- Vous êtes qui ?  
  
Inconnu:- Je suis.... Garou ! Iiiiiiil est venuuuuu le temps des caaaathédraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaleuh !!!!!!!  
  
C'est alors que les auteurs débarquent à leur tour, haletant...  
  
Phiphon:- Immobilise le Shetas !  
  
Shetas:- Compte sur moi !  
  
Shetas bondit, et attrape les jambes du chanteur à 0.30 euro.  
  
Shetas:- C'est bon !  
  
Garou:- Mais lâchez-moi !  
  
Phiphon:- Lâche-le !  
  
Apres que Shetas eut lâché prise, Phiphon décoche un fantastique méga-coup de poing pour mettre en orbite le pseudo-chanteur. Garou traverse donc le plafond, et vole, vole vers l'espace.  
  
Shetas:- Pas de merde dans nos fics, hein Phiphon ?  
  
Phiphon:- C'est vrai, juste tes blagues foireuses et rien d'autre...  
  
Shetas:- T'étais pas obligé...  
  
Phiphon:- Fallait bien...  
  
Irvine:- Maintenant on peut partir par le trou du toit.  
  
Shetas:- Pas question ! D'ailleurs le toit a été reconstruit...  
  
Irvine:- Quand ?  
  
Shetas:- Maintenant !  
  
Et le toit se reconstruit...  
  
Phiphon:- Hier avec Sam, on a parlé de toi.  
  
Shetas:- Ca marche pas, y a pas le geste...  
  
Irvine:- En route pour l'escapade!  
  
Fin de l'épisode 5.  
  
Freetalk:  
  
je voudrai revenir sur ce qui me semble un mystère pour nombre d'entre vous, y compris toi Phiphon... Je veux parler de Nor... En effet, peu d'entre vous serait même capable de suivre  
  
le chemin tortueux de mon esprit. Donc, explicitons cette G-Force. Vous avez vu le Seigneur des anneaux ? A défaut d'avoir lu le bouquin avant... Et bien c'est dans la même veine, je  
  
parle du maître JRR TOLKIEN, ce type est un Dieu. Situons les références, lire le Silmarillion est indispensable, si je parle de Feänor, vous me comprenez, c'est un roi elfe très important, et je pèse mes mots. Intéressons nous à la racine du mot elfique, feä=esprit, nor=feu, donc Feänor=esprit de feu. Donc par déduction Nor est le roi elfe cité précédemment. Nor signifiant feu en langue elfique, la provenance de la G- Force n'est plus à démontrer. Maintenant vous me direz, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir nommée Feänor ? Je vous répondrais que rendre hommage discrètement est plus plaisant que de le faire dans un éclat. De plus la consonance de Nor est plus intéressante que Feänor...  
  
" il a abandonné son préfixe d'esprit pour devenir ce qu'il est ! Un esprit de feu puissant !", voilà ce qui est écrit, vous comprenez donc que le préfixe est "feä", donc esprit... Voilà comment expliquer cette phrase obscure de l'auteur.  
  
Passons à autre chose, je dois vous bassiner avec mes explicitations des idées que j ai... Mais je m'excuserai pas.  
  
Ecoutez Kraftwerk...  
  
Bon les remerciements:- Les lecteurs. Les auteurs. Les sites qui publient ce délires. Les gens qui font ces sites. Et puis tant d'autre que j'oublie encore.  
  
  
  
  
  
Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois-ci ! !  
  
N'oubliez pas de laisser une review please (ça vous prend 2 minutes et 37 secondes et vous gagnez ma reconnaissance éternelle ^_^ !!)  
  
Ciao.  
  
Wini. 


End file.
